


R27 Week 2018

by 1827KratSN



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romanticism, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN
Summary: Conjunto de one shots de la pareja Reborn x Tsuna.Día 1: AU Fantasía.Día 2: AU Ciencia ficción.Día 3: AU Romántico.Día 4: Roles invertidos.Día 5: AU Anime.Día 6: NSFW.Día 7: Universo KHRAdvertencias: gender bender, yaoi, omegaverse.#R27WeekEvento organizado por el grupo de Facebook R27 fan club (the chaos club)
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Día 1: AU Fantasía

—El fuego se yergue orgulloso e impredecible porque su vitalidad se da a través de la destrucción de alguien más.

Las manos de la castaña se movían a la par de las flamas de la fogata que les brindaba calor en su pequeña cabaña ubicada al borde de ese pueblo chiquito en medio de las montañas. Dos ojitos cuyo iris asemejaba al color de un chocolate casero, miraban fijamente como las llamas —emergidas tras el castañeo de la madera que se quemaba con prisa—, obedecían a los movimientos de su madre. Era la más hermosa magia que vio en su corta vida, era aún más bonita porque le pertenecía a su madre.

—Yo también quiero aprender a moldear el fuego, mamá —con emoción se fijaba en el brillante cabello largo y marrón de su madre, y en esos ojos que lo miraban con ternura.

—Yo te enseñaré, Tsu-kun —sonreía antes de detener sus movimientos a la vez que el fuego se reducía a casi nada—, pero para eso tienes que encontrar tu fuente de magia.

—¿Y cómo consigo eso?

—Cada bruja o brujo debe descubrir eso por sí solo —besó la frente del pequeño mientras le acomodaba el alborotado cabello.

—¿Y si me tardo demasiado? ¿Y si tú ya no me quieres enseñar después? —cuestionaba porque esa pequeña cabecita solía pensar en todas las posibilidades malas que podrían sucederle, era un defecto que Nana no pudo quitarle a su pequeño.

—Eso no pasará —sonreía enternecida por el pánico de su primogénito—, porque mamá es una bruja buena que vivirá por muchos años y cuidará de ti —le acomodó nuevamente esos cabellos alborotados con la punta de sus dedos antes de seguir—. Y si es que en algún caso yo no puedo enseñarte…, te dejaré un libro enorme del que aprenderás todo lo que necesitas.

—¿Un libro?

—Sí —reía bajito— el libro que tu tátara, tátara, tátara, y muchos “tátaras” más —reían juntos por la broma— nos dejó.

—Prometo aprender, mamá, porque quiero hacer tantas cosas bonitas como tú.

Una promesa ingenua, pura, desinteresada, indigna de ese mundo lleno de pecados y sombras. Tsunayoshi jamás creyó que los seres a quienes su madre ayudó con tanto empeño por tantos años, los que eran sus vecinos y amigos, los llegasen a traicionar. Pero las monedas de oro pudieron más que la lealtad de un solo hombre.

Fue en una noche oscura mientras Nana apagaba todas las luces de su hogar con sólo unos movimientos de sus manos y mientras Tsuna intentaba imitarla con una pequeña vela, cuando la puerta de su casa fue golpeada con fuerza e incesantemente. Fulgurantes antorchas dieron aviso que no sólo era un visitante; y el ruido metálico de los instrumentos que los extraños llevaban, advirtieron que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

Tsuna tenía apenas doce años y estaba aprendiendo a hacer pociones sencillas que le servirían como medio de magia básica hasta que encontrara su verdadera fuente principal. No sabía usar algo para defenderse o ayudar a su madre, por eso sólo siguió las órdenes de su progenitora y subió al segundo piso para refugiarse. Pero se quedó espiando porque tenía un mal presentimiento.

El pequeño brujo vio como cinco hombres ingresaron con brutalidad a su casa después de que su madre les dijera con voz suave que no eran horas para realizar visitas y buscaron hacerle daño, pero ella —como experimentada bruja—, mandó a volar a todos los agresores. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se negaba a dañar a esas personas, no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada. Nana instauró un manto de protección sobre ella y el pequeño castaño que se aferraba a su falda, dejó muchas trampas creadas con magia poderosa, y después tomó a su hijo en brazos y escapó.

Sus identidades habían quedado al descubierto de hombres que rechazaban su naturaleza y la tachaban como una blasfemia. 

Desde ese entonces, madre e hijo se vieron obligados a huir, viajar constantemente y esconderse en los amplios bosques en donde para cualquier humano sería imposible sobrevivir, pero que para ellos era algo un tanto normal. Y a pesar de la mala situación, no fue tan malo vivir en aislamiento humano.

Tsuna conoció algunos sitios con encanto natural y tierras tan vastas que era imposible calcular su extensión. Tuvo contacto con seres con un tipo diferente de magia; ninfas, hadas, protectores de la naturaleza con los que hizo amistad, pero a los que tenía que despedir para continuar huyendo de aquellos que les daban caza. Fueron años largos y agotadores.

—Tsu-kun, te voy a contar algo —estaban en medio del duro invierno, miraban de lejos una villa a la que se adentrarían sólo por provisiones.

—Dime, mamá —ya con su cuerpo dotado de veinte años, con conocimientos vastos sobre pociones y diferentes tipos de medicinas, Tsuna era quien ofrecía su mano para que su madre se sujetara y pudiesen seguir su camino por la nieve.

—Mi magia nació de un juramento —sonrió con dulzura antes de jadear cansada.

—Sube, mamá —al verla en ese estado, se inclinó para ofrecer su espalda—. Yo te llevo.

—No me negaré esta vez, mi pequeño Tsu-kun —suspiró antes de trepar a la espalda de su hijo y cubrirse con la capucha—, pero como te iba diciendo…

—¿Qué clase de juramento?

—Uno muy puro —rió bajito mientras se abrazaba delicadamente al cuello del castaño menor— y por eso mi magia es blanca y no negra… Yo le juré un día, a un hombre maravilloso, que lo amaría con todas mis fuerzas, que jamás lo iba a olvidar y que cuidaría de su heredero hasta el final de mis días.

—¿Hablas de papá? —no sería la primera vez que su madre relatara cosas de su progenitor, pero en esta ocasión parecía diferente.

—Sí —Nana se aferró a los hombros de su niño mientras escuchaba el sonido de los pasos dados sobre la nieve, pasos suaves porque su hijo heredó su delgada y pequeña contextura—, hablo de él, quien fue derrotado por la naturaleza humana y murió cuando tú eras apenas un bebé.

—Eso suena muy bonito, mamá —sonrió—, hablo del juramento.

—Pero hay un inconveniente con eso —se acomodó para que su quijada reposara sobre uno de los hombros de Tsuna—, con el origen de mi magia… Es algo que mi madre me advirtió y que yo decidí ignorar.

—La abuela era una bruja de magia negra, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mi pequeño —palmeó la cabecita de su hijo antes de seguir—. Pero por esa particularidad ella fue muy poderosa…, en cambio yo soy sólo una bruja normal.

—Te he visto hacer cosas increíbles como cambiar el clima en menos de un día. Mamá, no te menosprecies

—Tu abuela lo hacía sólo con un chasquido.

—Wow, eso sí que sería impresionante de ver; sin ofenderte, mamá.

—Tsuna —la castaña se esforzó en colocar su mejilla contra la de su hijo para poder susurrarle—, yo me tendré que ir pronto… Mi magia se acaba, mi camino se acorta.

—Mamá —boqueó sorprendido.

—Pero no te quedarás desprotegido —sonrió— yo te dejo el gran libro. Tú sabes dónde encontrarlo y como quitar su sello. Te enseñé pociones de alto nivel y muchos trucos… Yo sé que tú hallarás tu fuente de poder y serás un brujo feliz.

Triste fue ver entonces la caída de una de las mejores madres y brujas de esa época. Fue dos primaveras después de revelar su destino. El primogénito honró esa pérdida al esculpir a mano una estatua con la figura de su madre, misma que reposaría en medio de uno de los bosques del sur que Nana adoraba porque era cuna de los más bellos árboles de duraznos que adornaban el paisaje con sus flores.

Pero no se podía detener a enlutar, Tsuna debía seguir y cumplir con su meta en la vida.

Aplicó las instrucciones de su madre: siguió huyendo y buscando un lugar donde sentirse seguro. Se volvió más sabio con el paso de los años, y al cumplir casi los veintiséis pudo decir que se sentía en paz. Se mudó a una aldea a las faldas de montañas y espeso bosque, adquirió una cabaña algo maltrecha y la remodeló a su gusto, se aisló un poco de los habitantes y se consiguió un hogar.

Era feliz, incluso sin su magia, no le hacía falta nada.

Gustaba de ayudar a las personas; de brindarles medicamentos a cambio de comida, plantas medicinales o lo que ellos desearan; socorría como curandero e incluso atendió partos difíciles con los conocimientos adquiridos del gran libro o de las enseñanzas de su madre. Nunca se quejó de su destino como un humano normal. No deseó poder porque creía no necesitarlo. Y, aun así, escondido tenía el deseo de hallar su fuente de magia blanca; porque él no quería poder, sólo algo de luz en su vida.

—No vayas a perderte, Tsuna —reía uno de sus amigos en el pueblo—, el bosque es espeso y puedes confundirte de camino.

—Estaré bien. Gracias por preocuparte, Takeshi.

—Cuando vuelvas tendrás que darme algo más de medicina para la fiebre, mi viejo ya no logra aguantar muy bien los resfríos del invierno.

—Cuando vuelva te lo daré —sonreía antes de despedirse como era costumbre.

Jamás imaginó que en ese viaje descubriría no sólo su tipo de magia, sino que jamás pensó caer en manos de un guardián diferente a todos los demás.

Lo atrapó una tormenta de nieve en medio de su camino, perdió noción de su ruta, se perdió entre senderos que no llevaban a ningún lado, se acabaron sus energías y bebidas hidratantes, terminó en medio de un lago congelado y con medio cuerpo dentro del agua helada. Tsuna gritó por ayuda innumerables veces, incluso hasta que se quedó sin voz audible; intentó usar un par de sus pociones, pero en ese día no trajo algo más útil que una que lo ayudó a conservar calor corporal; se resignó a caer en ese mismo lugar, y al final se desmayó en medio de sus intentos por salir de ahí.

Despertó por la rara sensación del contacto de una cálida mano que le acariciaba la frente y de la presión en su pecho semi descubierto. Cuando abrió los ojos sólo apreció largos hilillos de seda negra que contrastaban con la blancura del ambiente y cielo, y terminó tosiendo sin control para eliminar el agua que se tragó. No había frío en su cuerpo, no estaba ya mojado, respiraba y el lago estaba muy lejos, además, sus manos palpaban pasto y no la nieve. Cuando levantó la cabeza para agradecer a su rescatista, se quedó prendado de esa negrura tan profunda que contrastaba con la pálida piel de aquel ser que obviamente no era humano sino un antropomorfo o híbrido de alguna clase.

—¿Humano? —la voz tan grave y tétrica del desconocido hizo que la piel del castaño se erizara de inmediato— Responde.

—Hechicero aprendiz e incompleto —jadeó cuando al fin recuperó su voz.

—Vete de aquí si no quieres que los lobos te tomen como alimento.

—He perdido mi ruta… y no me siento muy bien que digamos.

El hechicero claramente sintió como algo dentro de él había despertado, algo muy pequeño, pero estaba ahí. Mas, no se esperó que en un futuro tendría que volver a esos inhóspitos parajes para descubrir cuál era el origen de su cambio, mucho menos imaginó que después de algunas visitas se vería fascinado por los habitantes de ese espeso y extenso bosque. Era como revivir una de las historias que su madre le había contado hace años.

Le tomó cerca de tres o cuatro visitas saber el nombre de su salvador, guía y huraña compañía; pero se sintió victorioso cuando lo supo. «Reborn», un nombre tan simple pero que infundía miedo, pues cuando se le escapó en medio de una plática con los aldeanos, ellos casi entraron en pánico y le advirtieron mil veces que jamás volviera a siquiera pronunciar ese nombre que sólo traía desgracia y destrucción. Según sus vecinos, Reborn, a pesar de ser un guardián del bosque, se había llevado decenas de vidas de cazadores que jamás volvían con su familia, y si lo hacían, sólo era para perecer tras pronunciar y contar algo de aquel ser sobrenatural que con salvajismo impedía el ingreso a sus dominios.

Pero Tsuna hizo caso omiso a las advertencias porque él se veía atraído por el aura que emanaba tan imponente ser, porque de él aprendió muchas cosas con el pasar de los meses. Jamás se vio intimidado o se dejó deprimir por las crueles advertencias del guardián de negros cabellos para que no volviese a ese bosque, porque él reconoció que no todo lo que aparentaba era real. Para Tsuna, Reborn era el “todo” de las ninfas, hadas, cambia formas, espíritus y más seres que habitaban esa zona montañosa.

Dos años después —y tras insistir hasta el cansancio—, pudo decir orgulloso que se volvió amigo de aquel cruel guardián.

—Ya puedes hacer magia —neutral, apático, pero siempre dispuesto a hacer burla de sus fallos.

—He encontrado mi fuente —Tsuna sonreía mientras movía sus manos para que el agua de aquel lago, que una vez casi le provoca la muerte, se elevara en el aire formando una cascada de tamaño colosal— ¡He encontrado mi fuente, mamá! —gritaba al viento debido a la emoción.

—Deja eso como estaba —regañó antes de golpear la cabeza del castaño que casi pierde el control de su magia—. Si no recuerdas, hay ninfas acuáticas ahí, niño tonto.

—No te enfades, Reborn —con cuidado movía sus manos para descender el agua, que en medio de la nueva primavera era tan cristalina que se podía ver a un par de ninfas agradeciéndole la nueva experiencia con un gesto y una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué fue eso que gritaste?

—Quería comunicarme con mamá —sonrió antes de terminar su trabajo y voltearse hacia aquel hombre— y decirle que, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, encontré la fuente de mi nueva magia.

—Pues eres muy lento —ni siquiera lo miraba—. A tu edad ya muchos brujos tienen reputación y hasta herederos —sonreía con burla ante el enfadado hechicero que apretaba los labios y se sonrojaba.

—Sólo voy a mi propio ritmo, ¿bien? —se excusaba como era tradición.

—Eres de lento aprendizaje —de refilón apreciaba las diferentes muecas del hechicero—, y eso que tenías ese raro libro que era más grande que tu cabeza.

—¡Reborn! —apretando los puños reclamaba por aquellas palabras ofensivas.

—Tsuna —con la calma que proclamaba, miraba al castaño fruncir el ceño.

—¡Agradece que mi magia es blanca o podría hacerte daño!

—Tú jamás me harías daño —Reborn lo retó a contradecirlo, pero el otro ni siquiera lo intentó y sólo jugó con sus dedos—, porque tu corazón es como un cristal… todo delicado.

—Quiero proteger y no dañar —Tsuna suspiró antes de mirar al azabache—, eso es diferente.

—¿A quién quieres proteger?

—A quienes tú proteges…, Reborn —le sonreía con dulzura a pesar de que el otro no le correspondiera el gesto y se fuera a paso calmo.

Sus visitas pasaron de ser mensuales a semanales, después simplemente pasaba días y días en medio del espeso bosque junto a aquel azabache “todopoderoso” que se convirtió en su todo. Cada vez su ausencia en aquel pueblo se volvía más preocupante, extraña y origen de rumores, pero Tsuna era muy feliz porque estar junto Reborn lo hacía sentirse dichoso. Olvidó entonces que el corazón humano era fácilmente cambiante, falto de fe, y retorcido en ocasiones.

Fue al final de su última visita de dos meses al bosque, cuando volvió sin rasguño alguno, con la ropa intacta, el cabello igual de desordenado, pero con un aura más brillante, cuando recordó el por qué perdió su hogar natal. Bastó con una mirada escrutadora, cuchicheos de todo tipo y uno que otro comentario pasado de tono.

Tsunayoshi fue acusado y temido por igual, le lanzaron improperios y piedras que jamás llegaron a tocarlo porque instintivamente se defendía con la magia que recién lo envolvió como un manto de vida. Lo miraron con recelo y miedo, aun cuando antes él les proveía de medicamentos y ayuda sin paga, lo tacharon de blasfemo, diabólico y traicionero. Sin embargo, Tsuna jamás negó su naturaleza, sus amistades o su fascinación por aquella persona.

—¿Cómo es posible que sigas vivo y entero si te has perdido en ese bosque peligroso por tanto tiempo?

—He conocido todo el lugar, he compartido con sus bestias, y me he hecho amigo de sus habitantes —fue su sincera respuesta cuando todos le prestaban atención en pro de hallar algo con lo que acabarlo.

—¿A qué demonio has conocido?

—No es un demonio —defendía a capa y espada al guardián de esas tierras.

—Di su nombre y su origen.

—Reborn —Tsuna escuchó a todos exhalar el aire o lanzar un chillido asustado, pero él continuó con la frente y la voz en alto—, el guardián de esos bosques y protector de todo lo que habita en él.

—Serás juzgado —el jefe de la comuna señaló con el dedo al castaño—. Por aliarte con demonios y criaturas que no son de nuestra especie, por entablar relaciones con todos esos seres, por hechicería, por eso y más… habrás de ser juzgado.

No se negó a que se lo llevaran a una bodega, lo ataran de pies y manos, y lo dejaran a merced de la oscuridad. No temió a su futuro juzgamiento, ni siquiera temió a perder su vida, porque no tenía por qué temer. Él podría no gustar de la violencia, pero de ser el caso se defendería y huiría lejos de ahí pues su vida era preciada y no la iba a entregar a nadie que no se la mereciera.

Tsuna esperó con paciencia, en penumbras, sin agua o comida, sin algo más entretenido que hacer pequeñas flamas de luz con sus manos y recordar todos los hechizos del gran libro que releyó innumerables veces. Pensaba también en Reborn, quien le advirtió cientos de veces para que no confiase en los humanos, y al que le prometió regresar de inmediato para poder retomar un viaje que dejaron a medias por causa de una poción que Tsuna quiso buscar en su casa.

—Tenemos que quemarlo pues ha cometido el delito de uso de hechicería.

—¡Eso! Ese es el castigo pertinente.

—Pero ha hecho mucho por nosotros.

—Es un brujo, ¡¿quién sabe si no ha hecho un pacto con el diablo?!

—¿Y Reborn? —ante aquel nombre se quedaron callados.

—No podemos enfrentar a ese ser.

Días de discusiones, horas sin un solo minuto de descanso, miedo en la comunidad, y muchos testigos de que, al filo de su pequeño poblado, escondido entre algunos árboles, habían visto a aquel azabache de ojos infernales y cuerpo humano quien miraba desde lejos por unos segundos antes de desaparecer. No le temían a quemar al brujo que se escabulló entre su gente, a lo que en verdad le tenían pánico era a la venganza que pudiese tener aquel guardián que más asemejaba a un servidor demoniaco. Después de todo, con aquellas efímeras visitas Reborn dejó en claro que tenía un interés por el hechicero que le fue arrebatado.

¿Qué hacer entonces?

Hicieron lo más razonable; dejaron libre al castaño por miedo a las represalias de seres que ellos no conocían o entendían. Y fue la mejor decisión pues ni bien desataron al castaño y éste les dio una leve sonrisa de gratitud, en medio del camino que los llevaba al bosque, una figura imponente se materializó como símbolo de una amenaza silente.

Reborn había ido allí para recoger lo que era suyo; y Tsuna, a sabiendas de que ya causó problemas y podrían ponerse peor, decidió despedirse de todos y partir. Abandonó aquel que llamó hogar y decidió establecerse en el hogar de Reborn.

—Te ibas a dejar asesinar —reclamó fastidiado, dejando de lado su siempre calmada personalidad. Sujetó fuertemente el brazo del castaño para arrastrarlo y alejarse de ese pueblo lo más rápido posible.

—Claro que no —sonreía cuando Reborn aflojó el agarre y él pudo caminar por sí solo a la par que el ser mágico junto a él—. Tenía una estrategia pensada para evitar peleas y demás.

—¿Y cuál era esa estrategia?

—Escabullirme entre los viajeros que llegarían para abastecer al pueblo de víveres que ahí no pueden obtener —ondeando sus manos, Tsuna dejó brotar la magia que ahora le era más fácil de usar y un manto blanco lo cubrió—, ¿y quién desconfiaría de una doncella que viaja junto a su padre?

Delante de aquel guardián, el hechicero tomó la forma de una joven castaña de largos cabellos y ojos grandes que ondeaba su vestido a la par de saltos y giros en una danza improvisada, soltaba una risita dulce y aplaudía como se hace en los festejos. Tsuna demostró así que su magia, a más de ser pura, irradiaba belleza y calidez.

Reborn no dijo nada acerca de eso, no exteriorizó lo divertido y aliviado que estaba por al fin lograr que ese hechicero abandonara a los humanos traicioneros. Él sólo siguió con su camino, escuchando y fingiendo ignorar la vocecita femenina que le pedía esperar porque desde ese momento cursaría el mismo camino que Reborn.

—¿Cuándo te irás? —preguntó con burla porque escuchó un bufido y se mentalizó el puchero que ese castaño formaría con sus labios.

—Nunca —era raro escuchar a la jovencita reírse pues era Tsuna en realidad, pero esa magia no duraría.

—Tendrás que cuidarte solo.

—Yo te cuidaré a ti, Reborn… —corría para ponerse frente al guardián—, por siempre.

—Tu vida no es tan larga —miró como de nuevo aquella bruma envolvía ese cuerpo y poco a poco se descubría al verdadero Tsuna.

—Eso depende de la fuente de mi magia —sonrió con calidez, conectando su mirada con aquellos pozos negros que a él le parecían fascinantes.

—Nunca me dijiste cuál es esa fuente.

—Eres tú —estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Reborn y sonrió cuando éste no rechazó su toque—, el sentimiento que me generas… y las miles de miradas cálidas que me has dedicado.


	2. Día 2: AU ciencia ficción.

Cazar o ser cazado. Asesinar o ser asesinado. Ganar o perder y morir.

¿Y para qué? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Por qué una masacre tan grande?

Para ser el disfrute visual de aquellos que gozan de una vida llena de lujos y excesos en el Capitolio. Para ser sólo los animales sacrificados en nombre de una ley autoimpuesta que rige a todos los distritos. Para ser muestras de que aún deben ser castigados por una rebelión sucedida hace años incontables. Sumisión total basada en el miedo impuesto por el dueño de sus vidas. Eran esclavos de una sociedad estúpida.

_«Felices Juegos del Hambre. Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado.»_

Ancianos llorosos que tuvieron que soportar años y años de festejos televisados debido a tributos asesinados. Niños que se sujetaban de las faldas de su madre porque estaban conscientes de que pronto llegaría su hora de participar en esas masacres cada vez más elaboradas. Los jóvenes que rotaban entre los 13 y 18 años parados frente a los elegidos para esa cosecha, aliviados y dolidos por ver a sus vecinos y amigos frente a ellos. Una chica robusta debido a sus pocos años ayudando en la panadería de la familia, quien apretaba los labios con resignación pues dejaría a su familia sin su segundo sustento; un chico en delgado y serio que miraba a lo lejos a su madre sollozante. Desfiles, entrevistas, maquillaje, pintura, galantería, actuación, risas y fiestas. Una máscara que encubría el dolor y la desesperanza.

Y después sólo quedaba ver cómo todos se mataban entre sí hasta que sólo uno quedaba con vida para ser declarado vencedor.

—No mires, Tsu-kun.

Pero a pesar de que su madre le cubrió los ojos, el pequeño castaño ya sabía que alguien iba a morir en manos de aquella águila mutada —digna creación del Capitolio—, que tiene en un su pico alargado tres hileras de dientes afilados como navajas. Odiaba los resúmenes de los juegos, pero no había nada más que ver en esa época.

Tenía miedo porque en la próxima cosecha su nombre ingresaría ocho veces para así tener pagos reflejados en comida que beneficiarían a sus dos hermanos menores, su hermana recién nacida, a su madre y padre. Pero aprendió a sonreír a pesar de todo, así que cuando todo terminaba, él sólo tranquiliza a su madre y agacha la cabeza para que su padre le despeinara los cabellos con fuerza en una vana forma para olvidar el dolor de lo observado y centrarse en un dolor físico más real.

En ese año sobrevivió la chica de su distrito, apenas dos años mayor que él, de negra cabellera y ojos ébano que perdieron el diminuto brillo que mostraba cuando vendía el pan de su familia, mismos que ahora sólo eran un cristal opaco. Tsuna la conocía, se llama Reborn, y la vio también cuando la ayudaban a trasladarse a la aldea de los vencedores pues ya jamás volvería a participar en los juegos del hambre. Reborn sería adinerada hasta su muerte, su madre y hermana jamás volverían a tener hambre, pero la chica no disfrutaba de estar viva; se volvió un fantasma tangible porque no hablaba, no sonreía, sólo camina automáticamente por las calles del distrito doce. Tsunayoshi sintió y aun siente pena por ella.

—¡Tsuna, mi comida!

—Ya voy —con agilidad removía el contenido de una de las ollas y después procedía a mover de lugar la otra—, un momento más para que el estofado esté tal y como le gusta, agente.

—Tú sí que eres un cocinero decente a pesar de que apenas y alcanzas las ollas —el hombre reía estruendosamente—, espero sinceramente que tu nombre jamás salga en la cosecha porque me muero sin tu comida.

—Gracias por el deseo —recitaba sin sentir realmente lo que decía porque bien sabía que, si Fuuta fuera elegido, él se ofrecería como reemplazo.

—Adoro a este niño.

Fue un día más, cuando su comedor estaba lleno de clientes, siendo estos los agentes en mayoría, cuando la vio llegar. Nevaba, el frío calaba los huesos a pesar del calor de las ollas a su alrededor, cuando la puerta se abrió y el viento casi apaga el fogón. En medio de ese clima horrible plagado por la tormenta de nieve estaba Reborn, usaba un abrigo demasiado abombado, guantes, bufanda, sombrero de lana, todo colocado de forma que sólo sus ojos muertos se veían. Caminó en silencio sin fijarse en cómo la miraban pues ya todos se rindieron en hacerle plática, se sentó en el espacio libre, se quitó lo que pudo y se quedó allí.

—¿Qué quieres que te sirva? —Tsuna la atendió con amabilidad, tal y como hacía su madre ahora agripada y a la cual estaba reemplazando en casi todo, aunque Fuuta lo ayudaba también.

—Dicen que tu comida revive muertos —la voz femenina estaba apagada, cansada, pero audible y autoritaria como solía ser en sus años buenos.

—Exageran —el castaño rió nervioso porque la mirada de Reborn le recordaba a los tributos especialistas en asesinato del distrito 2, pero siguió—. ¿Quieres estofado?

—Doble ración… porque estoy más muerta que la vaca a la que cercenaste para hacer esta comida.

Tsuna recordaba que Reborn fue siempre halagada por ser hermosa y exótica, no era raro pues formaba parte de esa familia con una extraña descendencia que heredaba el cabello y ojos negros como la noche; aún seguía siendo frecuentada, pero ella creaba una muralla de hierro que no se lograba perpetrar y hasta había rumores de que decidió jamás tener hijos. El castaño entendía —o al menos creía entender—, ese accionar pues la chica había pasado por mucho, asesinado a chicos como ella y a una niñita inexperta que suplicó piedad hasta el final.

Tenía miedo de que esa mirada fuera contagiosa, y a la vez sentía compasión también.

Esa tarde la vio comer despacio, disfrutando de cada sorbo, sin dejar de mirar su plato, a veces acomodando su cabello ahora corto y atado en una coleta maltrecha, tragando lento y suspirando a veces. Le sirvió otro plato y ella se lo acabó como cualquier persona que no ha comido en días; también le sirvió un té y un pan dulce, todo fue consumido sin prisas hasta que Reborn fue la única en su comedor. Tsuna se mantuvo a distancia, fingiendo limpiar hasta dos veces, acomodando platos, mirándola de refilón hasta que ella lo miró, agradeció, colocó una bolsita pequeña llena de monedas —demasiadas como para pagar tan sólo ese estofado, té y el dulce—, que Tsuna intentó devolver, pero no lo dejaron; se colocó toda su ropa de nuevo y se fue.

Dos días después la volvió a ver, la atendió igual. Una semana más pasó y la tuvo casi todos los días en su comedor, comiendo con gusto todo lo que preparaba, pagando bien, siendo silenciosa y retirándose sin prisa. Al final, de alguna forma se volvieron cercanos y platicaban de algo sin sentido en medio de la degustación, Reborn incluso llegaba pasada la hora normal del trabajo de Tsuna sólo para tener privacidad entre el cocinero y ella.

—Siempre atiende bien a Reborn, Tsu-kun —Nana un día decidió expresar sus pensamientos más escondidos.

—Siempre lo hago, mamá —declaró extrañado mientras seguía con la limpieza de la cocina.

—Tu haz hecho que ella vuelva a recuperar algo de brillo —sonreía con ternura—, así que sigue de esa forma para devolverle la vida que perdió en aquellos juegos… —miró a su hijo y le acarició la mejilla—. Su madre está agradecida contigo y yo estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Pero sólo cocino.

—A ella le hace bien tu comida y también tu compañía.

Reborn poco a poco se abrió cual flor en primavera, dejó de lado esa personalidad arisca, reservada y grosera, para mostrarse más dispuesta a tener una plática tranquila, pero sólo con Tsuna y la familia de éste. Reborn le contó al castaño sus pesares porque ya no sólo se veían en el comedor, sino que platicaban cuando Tsuna iba a comprar las cosas que necesitaría en el día. Tsuna empezó a sonreír aún más, a cocinar con más empeño y a intentar complacer en el más mínimo detalle a su nueva amiga. Todos notaron ese cambio y lo aceptaron como una señal de que algo bueno podría llegar a su distrito con el tiempo.

Tsuna no supo cómo, pero pasó; un día simplemente se dio cuenta de que se enamoró de esa alma rota, de tal forma que quiso recomponerla. Puso todo su empeño en cada comida, sonreía en cada plática, regalaba pan dulce para la familia, preguntaba por la salud de la azabache, y al final terminó siendo quien cocinaba y arreglaba la enorme casa de dos pisos destinada a los vencedores de los juegos y que en ese tiempo ocupaba Reborn. Conoció a Luce y Yuni, se volvió parte de esa familia, se sintió aceptado y adorado incluso.

Tsuna fue feliz al poder estar más cerca de aquella chica seria, taciturna y melancólica, para así cuidarla como era debido. Ofrecía un amor desinteresado, silente y puro.

Con seguridad se pudo decir que fueron los mejores dos años en la vida de Tsuna y en la de Reborn.

—En este año los juegos serán diferentes.

De nuevo aquella pesadilla reflejada en la presentadora que preparaba a la audiencia antes del discurso del presidente del Capitolio. Una mujer que mostraba su piel anaranjada como dictaba la rara moda de esa época, que tenía largas pestañas y sus colmillos alargados como si simulara ser un muto, intervenida quirúrgicamente para ser un nuevo espécimen de exhibición. La única diferencia entre ella y los tributos sería que esa mujer sí eligió ser alterada para ser motivo de diversión.

Tsuna odiaba esas fechas, las odió siempre, pero ahora las odiaba más porque eso significaba que Reborn tendría que ir al Capitolio y mostrarse como mentora de los tributos de ese año. Reborn tendría que intentar mantener viva a una niña que no sabría ni siquiera matar un cerdo, y si fallaba —como fue el caso del último año— volvería destrozada y de nuevo parecería un fantasma que Tsuna atesoraría y curaría con paciencia. Odiaba que cada cosecha significara el retroceso de Reborn ante los traumas de su pasado.

—Dos tributos serán aceptados —Tsuna se tensó, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo—, pero también dos vencedores de cada distrito participarán en los juegos.

—¡NO! —Tsuna gritó sin poder evitarlo y tanto la familia de Reborn como la propia lo miraron con pena—. No —repitió antes de girar hacia Reborn y boquear porque no sabía que más decir.

—Estos infelices —Reborn ni se inmutó por el escándalo protagonizado por Tsuna o la noticia del capitolio, sólo se quedó ahí, mirando—, juegan con nosotros por mero placer —afirmó antes de chasquear la lengua y ladear un poco su cabeza—. Ahora pondrán a matarse entre sí a alumnos y maestros.

—No puedes —Reborn era la única vencedora, Tsuna lo sabía—. No tú… No de nuevo.

—Si no sales en el sorteo —Reborn al fin miró a Tsuna, pero mostró su ceño fruncido—, no te ofrezcas como sacrificio.

—Yo…

—Júralo —amenazó siendo esa su mayor expresión de emoción humana en mucho tiempo.

—Si mi hermano sale en el sorteo, lo haré… —pero Tsuna también tenía sus promesas que cumplir—, pero si alguien más sale… no me ofreceré.

—Me vasta —el fino rostro de Reborn volvió a ser neutral tras esas palabras y ahí quedó el asunto.

Después de que terminara esa transmisión obligatoria, Tsuna vio a Reborn encaminarse a la casa del único vencedor vivo además de ella, un viejo demente pero que sabía muchos trucos que Reborn usó para su propia supervivencia. Se sentía tan impotente ya que lo único que pudo hacer en esas dos semanas posteriores —hasta antes de que los tributos novatos fueran sorteados en el distrito doce—, fue esforzarse más de lo normal en la comida de Reborn pues tenía que darle todo para que ganase peso y musculatura en el entrenamiento que los dos vencedores hacían cada mañana hasta casi el anochecer.

Cada uno daba lo mejor de sí.

Lo malo fue que el sorteo fue una declaratoria de muerte y tragedia. El nombre de Tsunayoshi y de una compañera de Reborn llamada Emy se irguieron como elegidos. Desastrosa despedida de las familias pues ambos desafortunados eran hijos mayores y sostén segundario del hogar, a más de eso, Luce y Yuni sufrían una segunda despedida de la tercera mujer en esa pequeña familia. Y aun así Reborn ni se inmutó y Tsuna no se quejó.

—Te enseñaré algunos trucos —Reborn miraba a Tsuna a tan solo media hora de haberse despedido de su familia y teniendo en su futuro una larga guerra que cursar—, soy tu mentora así que podrás sobrevivir.

—Sobreviviremos —sentenció tras tragar saliva—. Reborn, tú y yo…

—Cueste lo que cueste, yo haré que tú sobrevivas, Tsuna… —la azabache al fin soltó su cabello demostrando que lo había recortado todavía más para que no le estorbase en las peleas—, y lo único que te pediré será que cuides de mi madre y hermana.

—No… —la miraba con súplica, pero hasta él sabía que no había la posibilidad de que ambos salieran vivos de esa—. No quiero esto.

—Sólo uno puede vivir… y tú eres más joven que yo, además, estás más vivo y brillante que cualquiera en nuestro distrito. Yo soy un alma marchita que no beneficiará a nadie.

—Reborn —quiso decirle que era importante para él, pero la mirada de la azabache lo detuvo.

—Ahora cállate —era una chica de poca paciencia, no había caso discutir—, porque después tendremos que fingir. Debemos ser buenos actores y eso no será bonito.

Horas de prácticas rápidas con movimientos de combate que Tsuna intentó memorizar lo más nítido que pudo, charlas con su guía en ese infierno, miradas temerosas entre los novatos y resignadas por los profesionales, un itinerario denso que cumplir, máscaras que colocarse para destacar, habilidades explotadas por más insignificantes que pudieran ser. Y palabras que fueron la clave para un triunfo precoz.

—Un chico de quince años y tú, mi linda ex vencedora, con diecisiete…, es raro —el presentador tenía una peluca de cabellos rizados que asemejaba a un avestruz, de ojos color violáceo que jamás serían naturales; esa era la persona capaz de darles gloria o mandarlos al infierno—. Son muy jóvenes como para ser pareja.

—Este niño de aquí me ama —Reborn no podía más que ser burlesca, orgullosa, perfecta y serena, algo no muy ajeno a su verdadera naturaleza—, ese es un punto que puedo explotar.

—Fuertes declaraciones —reía el presentador con agudeza mientras cubría sus labios con tres de sus dedos y se abanicaba con la mano libre, el público imitaba a ese hombre, todo en una farsa bastante agradable—. Y tú, Tsuna, ¿qué dices ante eso?

—Que puedo ser un sacrificio si Reborn me lo pide —el castaño sonreía con vergüenza porque al parecer Reborn ya sabía de esos sentimientos que él trato de ocultar, mismos que fueron usados obligatoriamente para armar ese pequeño teatro—, pues la amo más que a mi propia vida.

—Te lo dije —esa risita siniestra que a cualquiera aterraría, a Tsuna le causaba algo de consuelo porque Reborn se estaba esforzando por hacerlo parecer el bueno de la historia.

—Es tan trágico que ambos estén participando en esto.

—A veces pienso que, en otra vida, en otro mundo —Tsuna sonreía con dulzura—, tal vez me hubiese tenido que esforzar el doble para poder enamorar a Reborn… y hubiese valido la pena por completo.

—Eres una dulzura, una pequeña y torpe dulzura —el presentador empezaba a indicar el fin de la entrevista con sutiles señales mientras fingía limpiarse las lágrimas—. No olvidemos que casi caes al entrar —más risas asquerosas—. ¿Puedo abrazarte, Tsuna? Tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tenga.

—Bueno —en realidad no se esperó eso, pero no le veía algo de malo.

—Ni se te ocurra —Reborn se interpuso entonces, tomando la mano del castaño y llevándoselo—. Este niño es mío… y lo será hasta que deje de respirar.

Tsuna pensó que todo eso fue una actuación, que Reborn jamás le correspondería, que su amor trágico era sólo una estrategia, o eso creyó sólo hasta que, al volver a casa, en el ascensor, aquella pelinegra —que aún le seguía superando en altura— lo abrazó posesivamente y con fuerza hasta el punto en que Tsuna casi se quedó sin aire, para al final juntar sus frentes y suspirar profundamente. Fue una muda declaración de que esos juegos serían memorables para todos porque se jugarían más que sus vidas.

En la soledad de su habitación Tsuna veía por su ventana aquellos aparatos voladores que transportaban los últimos artilugios —de los que poco entendía pues la tecnología era una ciencia demasiado complicada para aquellos que venían de simples distritos obreros—, para el nuevo escenario de los juegos. Era todo muy raro, pero digno de ver; aceptaba que gozaba de un lujo que poco le duraría. Al menos fue capaz de palpar toda esa tecnología que hasta ese punto sólo vio por televisión, y se benefició incluso del agua caliente y el extraño líquido que generaba burbujas en la bañera; lo que diera porque su familia pudiese disfrutar de ese simple lujo.

Se hallaba en ese cuarto con esas ventanas enormes y una pantalla hecha de lucecitas brillantes, casi transparentes, de donde brotaba una voz que le seguía preguntando qué deseaba comer o qué tan caliente le gustaría el agua para bañarse. El castaño se preguntaba si todo ahí estaba hecho de lo mismo que esos aviones, porque todo brillaba con extrañeza, algo que en su distrito no se veía. En medio de su ansiedad, y por curiosidad, tiró agua en una lámpara cercana en pro de averiguar qué pasaría después. Se escuchó algo de ruido y luego humo brotó del aparatejo, para después ver como ingresaban sirvientas silentes a su cuarto, mismas que limpiaban y se iban tan rápido como llegaron.

Toda esa tecnología lo asustaba, porque esa misma ciencia sería usada para crear los peores monstruos cazadores y asesinos que intentarían matarlos en la arena. No sabía cómo el Capitolio fue capaz de transformar simples animales inocentes en esas bestias, pero debía ser muy complicado y costoso. Siempre pensó que era un desperdicio usar el dinero para fabricar innumerables campos de asesinato y tortura en vez de ayudar a las habitantes de los distritos más pobres y que se morían de hambre. Cuestiones que callaba porque necesitaba conservar su vida para proteger a su familia. Actuaba como un perro amaestrado porque sólo de esa forma le darían una recompensa. Odiaba ser parte de ese sistema.

—Ya es hora.

La tan temida frase, los últimos pasos en esa momentánea paz, y el silencio debido a los nervios. Sus manos sudaban, su respiración estaba agitada, miraba a Emy a su lado y ella estaba peor que él. Todo fue horrible hasta que Reborn sujetó su mano y le dio valor para subirse a la plataforma que le correspondía, pero antes juntó sus frentes una vez más y se miraron una última vez como seres normales antes de volverse “asesinos”.

A Tsuna se le fue el aire cuando la plataforma subió y separó a los cuatro miembros de su distrito para organizarlos de forma aleatoria. La oscuridad cambió por luz, el aire estaba húmedo, el tubo que lo mantenía cautivo descendió, y ante él se detalló un paraje boscoso alrededor de un claro en donde estaban las provisiones que debían alcanzar. Dio una rápida mirada a todos sus adversarios, demasiados para su gusto, jóvenes, viejos, expertos, novatos, la mayoría con la misma mirada aterrada y con los puños apretados debido a la tensión. Se apiadó de los demás, pero se puso como meta sobrevivir no sólo por él sino por Reborn y las familias que dejaron atrás.

El plan era correr sin tomar nada de lo que se amontonó en una montañita sin forma, Tsuna lo sabía, Emy igual, pero sinceramente no quisieron escuchar porque en esa pequeña torre había comida, armas y sorpresas que seguramente los ayudaría a sobrevivir.

Fue su peor error.

Tsuna miró a Reborn e hizo una mueca que la azabache entendió, pero el tiempo no fue suficiente como para detener al muchacho que después de la señal dada para inicios de los juegos corrió a la par que la chica elegida junto a él. Sin embargo, olvidaron que eran inexpertos y presas fáciles. Los enemigos no perdieron tiempo y se lanzaron a esa lucha sin sentido, algunos siendo más rápidos y tomando las mejores armas. En medio de la confusión, Emy cayó muerta junto al castaño debido a una lanza que le atravesó el corazón.

—¡Te dije que corras, Tsuna idiota!

Caos y confusión. Tsuna no sabía qué hacer o hacia donde correr, en su campo de visión sólo estaba Emy, la sangre y el chico del distrito dos que corría en busca de una lanza nueva. Se perdió en su miedo hasta que Reborn se paró a su lado y lanzó algo dirigido a su espalda. Con una mirada Tsuna entendió que ella lo cubriría y que su misión cambió drásticamente, pudo correr hacia las provisiones y tomar tres mochilas y una bolsa de plástico antes de que su primer contrincante lo parase. Un alto hombre tenía intenciones de matarlo, eso hasta que cayó de rodillas después de que Reborn le cortara el cuello tras haberlo inmovilizado con su cuerpo en una llave asfixiante. Tsuna había olvidado que Reborn era una asesina experimentada pues en los pasados juegos no le tembló la mano como para matar a quien tuviese enfrente.

Escaparon ese día, además mataron a cinco oponentes, mejor dicho, Reborn y Leo mataron a cinco, Tsuna sólo llevó las provisiones. Corrió tan rápido como pudo internándose en medio del espeso bosque y siendo el guía para sus compañeros de distrito, lo hizo hasta el punto en que se quedó sin aire y fuerzas y se derrumbó dentro de una cueva que encontró en medio de su huida. Fue un terrible inicio, y aún quedaba más.

Tsuna recordaba haber matado vacas, cerdos, aves, ardillas, ratas incluso; todo lo que tuviera sabor decente para la comida que vendía, pero eso no lo preparó para ese día, el tercero en medio de los juegos. En realidad, nada lo haría. Entendió que debía dejar de lado su compasión y centrarse en adaptarse a esa guerra.

Reborn le dio un cuchillo, un hacha, un aparato que al presionar el botón lanzaba un rayo azulado y dejaba inconsciente a la persona que se le cruzara a menos de dos metros de distancia, y varias navajas pequeñas que guardó en las botas que llevaba. Lanzas, arco, carcaj, tridentes, espadas, y no sabía que más, se lo repartieron Leo y Reborn entre sí para poder defenderse. Tsuna jamás se sintió tan inútil como en ese momento.

—Esperen —jadeó al detener su caminata silente en medio de ese bosque.

—¿Que? —Leo habló con calma, evitando soltar sonido que los delatara pues era una estrategia básica en esos juegos.

—Sonará estúpido, pero tengo un mal presentimiento —Tsuna se jactaba de su intuición, en realidad su familia se jactaba de ello pues era algo que los ayudaba a crear recetas, predecir el clima y demás.

—No tenemos tiempo para…

—Espera —Reborn se agachó y pidió silencio absoluto—, todo quedó en silencio… —miró hacia los árboles y alrededores—. Nos están emboscando.

—Son animales —Tsuna jadeó porque ya decenas de veces vio las mutaciones genéticas del Capitolio, unas más mortíferas que otras—, y vuelan —tembló al mirar hacia arriba tras escuchar un silbido.

Tsuna entonces tomó los brazos de Reborn y Leo y echó a correr tan rápido como pudo mientras preparaba ese aparato eléctrico. Los tres sentían el aire más denso, escuchaban los silbidos cada vez más cerca como si el viento los persiguiera, y al final el primero de esos animales se lanzó en picada para intentar atrapar a alguno. Malditos fueran los genetistas de ese condenado juego.

Se lanzaron al lago que hallaron por casualidad, al menos los dos tributos experimentados lo hicieron porque Tsuna se detuvo, encendió su arma, la sacudió con fuerza y derribó a dos de esas extrañas aves que tenían patas con cuatro dedos en cada una. Después de eso, y con decenas de esas cosas dirigiéndose hacia él, se unió a sus compañeros en el agua. Tuvieron que esperar al menos dos horas antes de poder salir del agua. Tiritaban de frío, sus extremidades estaban entumecidas, pero seguían vivos y completos, cosa que otros dos no lograron porque dos cañones resonaron en medio de la nada simbolizando su muerte. 

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —Tsuna se esperó el golpe de Reborn, pero no le importó.

—Tenemos comida —susurró al levantarse y mirar a sus acompañantes—. Derribé a dos de esas cosas y puedo usarlos como ingredientes.

—No sabemos si se comen —refunfuñó la azabache que empezaba a exprimir su ropa.

—Vi a estas aves en un video cuando nos preparábamos para esto—Tsuna tomó al ave que reposaba encima del suelo y la zarandeó para comprobar su peso—, un tributo lo comió y no pasó nada.

La prueba más dura para el castaño fue al sexto día en donde ya no escapaban, sino que empezaban a atacar pues, según vieron en el informe diario dado en medio de la noche, la mitad de los participantes ya estaban muertos debido a alguna cosa que seguramente el campo de batalla modificado por los mejores científicos del capitolio, hizo. No importaba, fuera como fuera ellos debían sobrevivir, y por eso Tsuna tomó el hacha y empezó a plantearse la idea de que tenía que usarla para matar a alguien.

—¡Esa es mía! —pero la chica no fue rival para Reborn.

—¡Leo detrás de ti! —y aun así no podía con todo.

—¡Agáchate! —Tsuna elevó su voz en esa ocasión, porque ya no sería más un tributo protegido.

Leo hizo caso a la orden dada por el muchachito que lo había mantenido con vida a él y a la azabache orgullosa gracias a la comida salida de bayas, agua, animales rastreros e ingredientes sacados de una maleta; confiaba en el niño que vio crecer y madurar en esos días. Apenas logró tirarse al suelo cuando un silbido pasó por encima de su cabeza y un hacha se incrustó en la cabeza del chico que amenazó con matarlo. Tsuna aún se mantenía en la pose de ataque, con su brazo estirado tras haber lanzado el hacha con precisión envidiable, temblando ligeramente por la adrenalina y miedo. El cuerpo del enemigo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y los otros dos huyeron porque quedaron en desventaja de número.

Para Tsuna ese fue su primer asesinato, la primera muerte dada por su mano, y por eso tuvo que tomarse unos minutos para ahogar su culpa y elevar la cabeza con orgullo pues salvó a su aliado y a su pequeño equipo. Fue su primera víctima, la primera de otras cinco en los siguientes tres días. El pequeño niño que les preparaba la comida a todos en el distrito doce, se había convertido en el mejor tirador de cuchillos y hachas en sólo seis días y medio. Su truco estaba en pensar que iba a matar a un cerdo salvaje y que él tenía mucha, mucha, pero mucha hambre.

—Tsuna, no los mires a los ojos o te paralizarás debido a la culpa —fue la recomendación de Leo quien le golpeó ligeramente la cabeza en modo de felicitación en ese día más de lucha.

—Gracias por el consejo —se rascaba el brazo y trataba de no pensar en sus víctimas, cosa muy difícil cuando encima llevaba la sangre de “ese” alguien.

—Debiste dejar que te cuidara —Reborn se mantenía tan serena como siempre, pero en su mirada se notaba algo de tristeza y culpa—. No manches tu alma, no dejes que ellos te conviertan en algo que no eres.

—Y es por eso que he matado a esos chicos —Tsuna elevó su mirada para estar a la par de la chica a su lado—, porque no voy a morir de forma patética para darles diversión momentánea. He sobrevivido estos años a base de trabajo duro, soy adaptable, sé madurar cuando es requerido…, no soy un inútil que depende de otros para seguir respirando. Estoy conservando algo de la esencia con la que nací y crecí.

—Ja —Reborn sonrió por primera vez en esos juegos—, y yo que creí que lo hacías para protegerme.

—Bien sé que tú no necesitas protección —sonrió—, eres más fuerte que todos en este infierno.

—¿Te gusta esa parte de mí?

—Por si les importa, sigo aquí —Leo reía en burla pues el castaño captó la indirecta y se avergonzó—. Su amor adolescente hace que mi frío corazón se atrofie.

Las palabras de Reborn no fueron solamente lanzadas al viento por casualiadad, eran una verdad que el castaño no quiso revelar por voz propia. Tsuna se convirtió en asesino para poder sobrevivir y proteger a la mujer que le enseñó cuantos trucos de lucha pudo en tiempo record y en medio de sus descansos. Su maestra, su compañera, su amiga, su amor imposible, su razón para vivir en medio de ese infierno en la tierra. Su motivación era mantener a Reborn con vida y nada más.

No sólo mató personas, mató mutos, de los más variados que pensó hallar, desde perros cuyas lenguas eran serpientes, hasta águilas del tamaño de un humano, todos animales modificados que parecían querer robarse su alma y la de Reborn. Perdieron a Leo en el décimo día pues algo semejante a un gorila lo golpeó tan fuerte que le destrozó el cráneo. En esa ocasión Tsuna apenas y pudo sostener a Reborn por el brazo y así lanzarse a una cascada cercana para poder sobrevivir. Se lamentaron el no haber podido siquiera despedirse de su compañero, pero esa noche hicieron una pequeña fogata y quemaron una maderita que producía un aroma dulzón, todo en honor a Leo.

Algo bueno y permanente fueron los detalles dados por los patrocinadores que llegaron por sí solos pues nadie estaba actuando como su representante fuera de esos juegos. Eran el único distrito sin un vencedor vivo que los publicitara y aun así alguien se hizo cargo de que los regalos les llegasen cada dos noches. Pequeños cilindros metalizados caían del cielo cargados de comida, medicinas para curar sus heridas abiertas, incluso les llegó un par de armas y agua limpia, y en esa noche pesada no fue la excepción.

Ahora eran sólo dos, así que los regalos venían en número par. En esa noche fueron dos chocolates, un manjar de los dioses que sólo la gente adinerada era capaz de consumir. Reborn le contó alguna vez que mientras hicieran cosas que complacieran a los espectadores del Capitolio, las provisiones no les faltarían, eso estaba más que comprobado. En esa noche, por ejemplo, se acomodaron en medio de una colina de rocas lisas para compartirse trocitos de ese chocolate mientras se rodeaban con una sola manta y se pegaban tanto como les fuese posible; de pronto un segundo cilindro cayó frente a ellos, el contenido fue pedazos de carne seca que les proveyó de energía.

Cosas que a veces hacían porque les nacía hacerlo, pero que les generaban recompensas.

—Ya mismo.

Reborn se había acostumbrado a entrelazar su mano con la de Tsuna cuando la noche llegaba y ellos se colgaban en un árbol de armas robustas para mirar la pantalla holográfica que mostraba los resultados de ese día. Se quedaban en silencio, mirando, rezando porque los participantes disminuyeran y su calvario terminara. Se daban fuerzas mutuas al entrelazar los dedos para acariciarse la piel con los pulgares. Se sentaban cada vez más cerca y al final aguantaban la respiración cuando la luz se hacía en medio de ese cielo con estrellas tan brillantes que debían ser sólo otra creación efímera y vacía.

—Sólo diez —Tsuna cerraba sus ojos antes de sentir los brazos de Reborn rodearle los hombros en un abrazo cálido—, sólo diez.

—Mañana mataremos a los ocho —suspiraba al ser correspondida en el gesto.

—Y…, ¿después qué? —Nunca se respondían esa pregunta. 

A partir de ese punto decidieron atacar, dejar rastros para provocar un enfrentamiento, buscaban a sus enemigos, se dejaban ver pues acampaban en colinas despejadas, pero nadie se atrevió a darles frente. Estaba claro que todos estaban extendiendo su vida y evitando peleas frontales porque si estaban vivos hasta ese punto era porque eran sagaces o muy buenos asesinos. Pero la falta de muertes en más de tres días provocaría el aburrimiento de los televidentes, estaba claro que la paz para los tributos se acabaría cuando menos lo esperasen.

Tsuna tuvo pesadillas en la noche y en esa mañana fría sintió un escalofrío extraño y un dolor en su pecho. Ignoró sus malestares para poder seguir con su cacería, pero aun cuando Reborn y él caminaron por horas y descansaron un par más, su pecho se seguía agitando y eso sólo significaba una cosa: peligro. El clima se volvió pesado con el pasar de las horas, el calor aumentó, sus evidentes muestras por querer ser encontrados para iniciar una pelea frontal eran ignoradas por sus enemigos.

Las horas pasaban sin prisa. El capitolio se estaba aburriendo. Los organizadores ya planearían su estrategia.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —Reborn se detuvo de pronto y elevó su cuchillo para ponerse a la defensiva.

—Eso es… —Tsuna abrió los ojos pues el malestar alcanzó su punto máximo y se le cortó el aire—. ¡Reborn! ¡Debemos irnos ahora!

Un grito tenebroso salió del bosque justo antes de que reaccionaran, fue un pésimo aviso. Ningún ave brotó espantada, un aullido colosal se dio en otro lado, una explosión de otro sitio, disparos de otro, demasiados ruidos sincronizados que los desorientaron. Era una sucesión de trampas que nacían en todas las direcciones y trataban de exterminar a los tributos que seguían escondiéndose. La muerte los buscaba.

Tsuna no esperó más, no quiso saber qué prepararon los agentes para matarlos. Tomó la mano de Reborn y empezó a correr en dirección sur porque desde allí podía apreciar el bosque pues los árboles eran más altos. Era una estrategia básica de supervivencia: buscar el lugar más elevado para darte guía y salvar tu vida. Seguían escuchando alaridos, gritos, golpes, todo era un caos que no los dejaba razonar completamente bien. Pero la respuesta que ambos chiquillos tenían en mente era que el Capitolio estaba forzando a todos a correr en una sola dirección, matando a los más débiles, acabando el juego con rapidez.

La tierra se movió, Tsuna apenas pudo detenerse antes de que el suelo bajo sus pies vibrara con violencia hasta que de pronto algo surgió de entre la tierra. Una especie de tubo metálico brotó como si fuera una flor en primavera y Tsuna no hizo más que colocar a Reborn detrás de él para agacharse y cubrirse con un escudo redondeado que le habían quitado a una de sus presas. Algo los golpeó y los mandó lejos, rodaron, se golpearon y aturdieron, pero siguieron juntos, tomados de las manos para no separarse del otro. Cuando pudieron ver su alrededor notaron que un par de brazos metálicos ondeaban esferas brillantes destruyendo todo a su paso con disparos precisos.

—Corre.

Los querían matar de una vez, era obvio, y por eso no tuvieron más que dejar atrás todo el peso de sus armas y alimento, y correr. Reborn lideró el camino pues era más rápida y sus reacciones superaban en tiempo a las de su compañero; Tsuna intentaba centrarse en su intuición para que ésta le dijera si era buena idea seguir por un camino u otro, su pecho punzaba por el esfuerzo y por el mal presentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz.

Y entonces pasó. En medio de su huida seis cañonazos se dieron en anuncio de los muertos. Pero eso sólo fue el comienzo. Aún quedaban cuatro tributos, tres que asesinar y uno que coronar vencedor.

—La tierra —Reborn cayó tras tropezar con un tronco y sólo ahí se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba—. Está temblando, ¡todo está temblando!

—¡Debemos seguir! ¡Reborn! ¡Levántate!

Tsuna intentó levantar a Reborn, cargarla si era necesario, pero no pudo porque estaban en medio de un terremoto que derribó árboles por doquier en un intento por matarlos. Los temblores no se detuvieron jamás y por eso Tsuna se vio obligado a sujetarse de una rama frondosa, subir a Reborn con él y esperar el alud que vieron de refilón por el sector desde donde huyeron.

Si no tenían suerte, iban a ser enterrados vivos.

Ambos se sujetaron al árbol que tomaron como salvavidas y, tras darse una rápida mirada, unieron sus manos pues no querían separarse hasta que fuera extremadamente necesario. Gritaron cuando tuvieron que saltar a otro árbol que flotaba sobre el alud porque el lodo los quería alcanzar. Se resbalaron y levantaron como pudieron, siempre ayudándose mutuamente para seguir con vida. Jadearon, maldijeron, pidieron que todo se detuvieran de una maldita vez porque iban a morir, pero nada.

Un sonido estremecedor salió de algún lado de ese infierno de tierra, piedras, árboles y agua. El lodo se detuvo momentáneamente y Tsuna apenas pudo sujetar a Reborn antes de que ésta cayera del árbol donde estaban varados. Dos cañones más se encendieron y provocaron dos estallidos en el aire. Era hora del juicio final.

—Sólo quedamos… —Reborn jadeaba mientras cedía su otra mano al castaño que se esforzaba en no dejarla caer. Tsuna la intentaba subir al tronco que extrañamente era el único erguido entre ese mar de lodo y piedras.

—¡Nosotros! —Tsuna se sostenía del tronco central con su mano izquierda y sus piernas abrazaban a una rama para darse mejor soporte. Sostenía a la azabache sólo con su mano diestra, se estaba forzando al máximo en ese intento por subir a Reborn con él.

—¡Para! —pero ella entendía lo que el Capitolio planeaba y… les iba a facilitar el asunto.

—No —Tsuna sabía lo que Reborn le iba a pedir y por eso se negó de inmediato.

—Sólo uno puede sobrevivir, Tsuna —lo miró con pena porque Tsuna era el que menos merecía sufrir ese calvario.

—Serás tú, Reborn —se negaba a dejarla caer, no quería, no lo iba a hacer.

—¡Suéltame, Tsuna! ¡Es una orden! —entonces dejó a su mano izquierda caer y sólo su derecha se quedó enganchada a la de Tsuna.

—No —sus ojos ardieron en señal de que lloraría pronto—. No te dejaré.

—¡Carajo! —la voz de Reborn se agudizó más de lo normal mientras se tiraba del cabello con desesperación— ¡Te di una orden! —miró al castaño— ¡Dije que me sueltes, niño idiota!

—¡No!

—¡Dijiste que me querías! —contratacó de pronto—. Entonces déjame morir porque yo en serio no quiero seguir en un mundo tan asqueroso como este.

—Me niego —sus fuerzas menguaban pues la adrenalina desapareció de su cuerpo. Sólo la sostenía de una mano, pero eso no podía durar por siempre.

—Tsuna, déjame caer —hablaba con convicción.

—Está muy alto.

—Ese es el punto… pues debo morir —la azabache entonces elevó su mano libre y empezó a golpear con fuerza a la que la sujetaba—. ¡Déjame caer de una maldita vez!

—No. No. No. ¡No!

—¡No me digas que prefieres morir tú! —gritaba desesperada, arañando la mano del castaño, golpeándolo, intentando zafarse para caer al vacío que se cernía debajo de ella— ¡No lo digas, idiota!

—Me niego a dejarte ir.

—¡Tsuna! —lo miró unos segundos antes de hurgar en uno de sus bolsillos y sacar una navaja.

—¡No lo hagas, Reborn! —suplicó entre lágrimas porque su mano empezó a sudar, pronto su agarre se aflojaría y la mano de Reborn resbalaría.

—Eres un niño tonto —colocó la hoja de su arma en aquella mano que la sujetaba—, y eso me gustaba.

—¡No! —sollozó antes de sentir la sangre brotar de un corte ligero en su piel.

—Hiciste que me enamorara de ti —Reborn sonrió de lado antes de preparar su navaja para el golpe final—, y este es el precio.

—No me dejes —suplicó mirando directamente al iris ébano de la azabache a la que sostenía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—De ser otro caso, yo te hubiera asesinado, Tsuna —rio con ganas—, pero… tú hiciste un milagro conmigo.

—No.

—Yo no podría verte morir, me volvería loca, mi juicio se iría al carajo… ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que no soportaría vivir en otro infierno?! ¡No podré aguantar ver morir a más personas! ¡No quiero verte morir!

—Reborn…

—Cuida de mi familia… por favor… y cuídate tú también.

Reborn tomó fuerzas y gritó antes de incrustar la navaja en la muñeca de Tsuna, misma que perdió fuerza y la soltó. Fue tan simple. Se dejó caer al vacío, permitiendo que sus cortos cabellos bailaran en el aire, fijando su mirada en el iris chocolate de ese castaño, completamente satisfecha por lo sucedido. Eran cuarenta metros que la separaban del descanso eterno, sólo unos segundos y al fin podría dormir por siempre.

Pero Tsuna no la dejó.

El castaño saltó sin pensarlo dos veces, sin importarle la muerte venidera que también le daría la bienvenida. Se esforzó hasta alcanzar la mano de la azabache que frunció el ceño, incrédula por tamaña estupidez. Pero dos segundos después sólo pudieron sonreírse mutuamente pues cedieron al suicidio por voluntad propia.

No se fijaron en el par de aeroplanos —de esos que se llevaban los cuerpos de los tributos muertos—, que se acercaban a ellos con rapidez. No se dieron cuenta que la tierra debajo de ellos se removía una vez más. No hicieron más que entrelazar sus dedos en muestra de que compartían un sentimiento igualitario y fuerte. No se dieron cuenta que ese simple acto de amor desinteresado iniciaría una guerra por la libertad de todos los distritos, misma que les cedería una vida pacífica, larga y próspera.

En ese año hubo dos vencedores de una misma villa. En ese año por primera vez el amor desarmó al Capitolio. En ese año los juegos no salieron como el presidente quería.


	3. Día 3: AU romántico.

_«Ten un buen día»_

Reborn releía esa notita redactada en papel amarillo y tinta negra, examinaba cada trazo apresurado mientras sonreía divertido porque —a pesar de lo apurado que estuviera el castaño con el que compartía el departamento—, Tsuna se daba tiempo de dejarle un mensaje de la forma tradicional.

Se estiraba perezosamente pues aún tenía tiempo de alistarse para su trabajo ya que ingresaba dos horas después que Tsuna, beneficios de rotar turnos en vez de trabajar en un horario fijo. Jugaba con el papelito entre sus dedos y lo dejaba reposar sobre su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos. Su agudo sentido del olfato le permitía detectar el perfume de su castañito omega incluso si este se hubiese ido desde hace horas y eso le bastaba para tener buen humor. Cuando lo creía correcto, se levantaba, guardaba la notita en el segundo cajón de su mesa de noche, revisaba todas las demás notas que conservaba y reía bajito porque era hora de reciclarlas o su cajón iba a estallar.

Así eran sus mañanas sin excepción, con una nota sencilla pero que expresaba el amor de su pareja hacia él. Reborn admitía que era un encanto que apreciaba, celaba y protegía con extremo cuidado, por eso él también dejaba una nota pegada en el refrigerador para que Tsuna sonriera como tonto por horas hasta que se volviesen a ver. Aunque admitía que adoraba aquellos días en donde su turno de descanso y el día libre del castaño coincidían, porque de esa forma despertaban juntos, cobijados por el aroma del contrario, permaneciendo perezosamente sobre esa cama, charlando en susurros o simplemente se abrazaban para seguir durmiendo.

_«No arrugues esa nariz de conejo»_

Tsuna bufó ofendido antes de reírse por la curiosa nota que reposaba en el refrigerador; la tomaba entre sus manos con ternura y, a sabiendas de que estaba solo en el departamento, se permitía suspirar, sentarse en la silla y releer unas diez veces aquellas palabras antes de regresar a la realidad e ir a darse una ducha para quitarse el aroma a banco que traía encima. Olvidaba todos los problemas que hubo en la gerencia, dejaba de lado la pesadez de trabajar con clientes poco amables y se dedicaba a tararear algo mientras descansaba en la tina, incluso jugaba con dos botecitos de plástico que conservaba como adornos. Esperaría a Reborn para salir a comer fuera como era costumbre en viernes.

Miraba su calendario y se avergonzaba por lo que marcaba en un círculo rojo. Su celo era tan exacto que era penoso de cierta forma porque Reborn sabía qué días tenía que estar en casa para cuidarlo y aliviar sus malestares. Tsuna jamás admitiría que le gustaba ponerse caprichoso sólo por el simple hecho de ver a Reborn complacerlo en cada mundano deseo mientras estaban recostados en medio del nido que él fabricaría en días previos, pero no estaba mal ser un “chico malo” sólo por esos días.

_«Si llegas y estoy dormido, despiértame con un beso»_

Dobló la nota dos veces mientras miraba a su pequeño dormir cual niño en el sillón; acurrucado, abrazando un cojín, suspirando y ajeno al peligro que pudiese existir a su alrededor. Reborn bien sabía que la mala maña de Tsuna por dormir en el sofá no se iba a ir jamás. Suspiró antes de acercarse con cautela y arrodillarse frente a ese rostro pacífico. Deslizó sus dedos por la frente, pómulos y finalmente aquellos labios. Se quedó sin hacer más que eso porque le gustaba expresar su amor de forma silente.

—¿Y mi beso? —murmuró algo adormilado.

—No te lo mereces —sonrió antes de pellizcar una de esas mejillas.

—Malvado —adolorido, Tsuna se levantaba de un salto y protegía su mejilla.

—Pero así me amas.

Reborn colocaba una bufanda en el cuello de Tsuna, acomodándola para que lo cubriera del frío de un invierno que iniciaba apenas, acariciaba aquel rostro y se burlaba del eterno cabello enmarañado de su omega. Tsuna se quejaba entre muecas, palabras, y sus movimientos que acomodaban el abrigo de Reborn para que quedase pulcro y perfecto porque así le gustaba a su azabache alfa. Se molestaban con bromas o comentarios sin importancia antes de tomar sus cosas y salir del departamento.

Caminaban uno junto al otro, contándose sobre sus días en el trabajo, rozando sus manos de vez en vez hasta que uno de ellos —generalmente Reborn—, entrelazaba su meñique con el del contrario. Tsuna aún se avergonzaba por ese simple toque, pero era él quien deslizaba su mano para entrelazarla con la otra y era Reborn quien terminaba de enredar sus dedos para continuar su caminata como una pareja normal.

—Quiero pescado —Tsuna sonreía antes de devolverle el menú al mesero de ese nuevo restaurante al que decidieron entrar.

—Y yo quiero que deje de ver a mi omega o estará en graves problemas —el alfa retaba a aquel desconocido sin preocuparse por las miradas a su alrededor.

—¡Reborn! —era Tsuna quien intercedía en aquello en cada ocasión—. Él sólo hace su trabajo.

—A mí no me engaña —y a pesar de la mano que sujetaba la suya, él seguía mirando amenazadoramente a ese hombre—. Está pensando en cosas inadecuadas y tomándote como modelo, Tsuna.

—Él quiere pasta —Tsuna rodaba los ojos antes de tomar el rostro de Reborn entre sus manos y obligarlo a que lo mirara—. Italiano malhumorado, o te comportas o te dejo de hablar por una semana.

—Puedo aguantar —giraba levemente su rostro para seguir amenazando al mesero.

—Reborn, no seas infantil, ¡por dios!

—Sólo defiendo lo que es mío.

—No me digas que tu celo está cerca —suspiró resignado olvidándose que el mesero seguía ahí, petrificado por el miedo a aquel alfa que emitía feromonas a lo loco.

—No sé y no me importa el maldito celo —bufaba mientras intentaba apartar las manos de Tsuna para levantarse y…

—Sí —Tsuna maldijo porque en esos casos no había de otra y tenían que irse—, tu celo está cerca, Reborn… Sólo eso justifica tus celos sin sentido.

—¡No estoy celoso del mesero ese!

—Definitivamente —recogió sus cosas con rapidez—. Nos vamos.

Una disculpa, una amenaza y la pareja abandonaba el lugar. Incluso en las mejores familias a veces sucedían problemas como aquellos, pero eran parte de su día a día. Sin embargo, Tsuna no se iba a quedar con hambre, no señor, y por eso terminaron sentados en una vereda comiendo _takoyaki_ y bebiendo té en lata como si fueran aun adolescentes que no tienen más que su mesada para cubrir sus antojos gastronómicos. Y, aun así, para ellos era realmente divertido.

_«Como hace frío, quiero despertarme cada mañana siendo abrazado por ti»_

Tsuna disfrutaba mucho de aquellos baños en conjunto que tomaban. Su espalda siendo tallada con delicadeza por Reborn, sintiendo un par de besos en la marca ubicada en su nuca, misma que lo unía a Reborn como compañero de vida; esperando su turno para limpiar la espalda de su esposo y tener la oportunidad de enredar sus dedos en esos cabellos negruzcos y esas encantadoras patillas rizadas. Se tomaban el tiempo necesario para jugar con la espuma antes de meterse a la bañera y disfrutar de la calidez del agua mientras se abrazaban y jugaban con sus dedos. Tarareaban algo después de sus pequeñas peleas con agua, y sólo cuando sus dedos parecían pasas se dignaban a salir de ese reconfortante lecho líquido.

—Hace frío.

—Sólo di que quieres que te abrace.

—Reborn —lo miraba y sonreía—, abrázame —extendía sus brazos hacia su alfa y sonreía cuando éste lo rodeaba y elevaba en el aire un poco.

—Vamos a dormir.

Escuchaban el silbar del suave viento y en medio de las penumbras vieron la primera nevada. Tenían dos años de casados y hasta ese punto jamás se aburrieron de su rutinario accionar diario, semanal o mensual. Eran una pareja con almas viejas, de esas que disfrutan de placeres simples y de la compañía mutua. Dos adultos que decidieron retrasar su madurez para disfrutar de una vida sin más que ellos dos, su trabajo y el clima.

Eran las décimas reencarnaciones de un rey justo y una reina solidaria.

Eran una pareja predestinada.


	4. Día 4: Roles invertidos

Sus compañeras solían pelearse por tenerlo como compañero en la clase de economía familiar porque era de los pocos hombres cuyas habilidades en cocina y costura estaban por sobre el rango normal. Tsuna no se enorgullecía por su extraño don en la cocina, por el contrario, le daba vergüenza ya que a su mente venían las palabras de su madre que lo denominaron como una futura “buena mamá”. Pequeños traumas de la infancia.

—Tus manos se mueven con mucha naturalidad, Tsuna-kun.

—Cortas vegetales como un chef profesional.

—¿Puedes darme un poco de lo que cocines hoy?

—Desearía un novio que me prepare el almuerzo.

No se sentía halagado de ninguna forma, no le gustaba. Odiaba que, a pesar de sus intentos por estropear algo, al final se arrepintiera y lo arreglara de tal forma que a veces terminaba creando una nueva receta. Era frustrante, aunque tenía su lado bueno y era ver la sonrisa de su madre cada que probaba lo que él llevaba a casa como resultado de su clase de cocina, sólo por eso seguía cocinando con empeño e ignorando todos los vergonzosos comentarios dados a sus espaldas o de frente.

Pero generalmente los comentarios eran dados por voces femeninas, aunque de vez en cuando sus amigos también le pedían una probada y suspiraban extasiados por el sabor. Por eso no se esperó “aquello”.

—Enséñame a hacer estas… cosas.

—Es un… brazo gitano —Tsuna miraba al azabache que en medio del almuerzo cruzó su salón para pararse frente a él y decirle aquello.

—Lo que sea —alto, de buena contextura, cabello azabache algo alborotado y patillas espirales, tomó una rodaja considerable que mordió sin prisa—. Los rumores eran ciertos —volvió a morder con más confianza.

—¿Rumores? —Tsuna sintió un escalofrío cuando ese iris nocturno lo tuvo por objetivo.

—Muy dulce —y aun así siguió comiéndose el pastelito—, pero agradable.

—Aun no entiendo lo que me dijo… _senpai._

Completó inquieto porque debido a la altura de ese chico de unas chistosas patillas rizadas —opinión personal que no iba a decir en voz alta—, la forma de pararse, el como sus compañeros lo veían con miedo y las chicas con ilusión, supuso que era de un nivel superior o tal vez dos. Tsuna tuvo que esperar a que el muchacho terminara de masticar el último pedazo del postre como para que terminara la explicación, aunque sólo fue un: «Te espero a la salida de clases. No tardes, no me gusta esperar».

Después se enteraría que aquel chico era el presidente del consejo estudiantil; una persona discreta pero que solía ser perfecto en cualquier cosa que hacía, admirado por muchos, pero amigo de pocos. Rumores había muchos por aquel que por nombre llevaba “Reborn”, pero a Tsuna nunca le importó eso porque —por lo general—, eran puras mentiras; él sólo pensaba en que tal vez sólo le pediría que cocinase algo y nada más. Esperaba sinceramente que fuera eso porque le incomodaba tratar con personas mayores a él pues se sentía intimidado y soso. En verdad desagradable.

¿Y entonces por qué terminó en su cocina, mirando al azabache que estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa dispuesta para reemplazar a un mesón?

— _Senpai_ —dijo nervioso.

Respiró profundo porque reconocía que las habilidades manipuladoras de ese chico eran extraordinarias. Empezaron hablando del calor que hacía, después se dio el tema de la sed y al final terminaron en su casa. ¡En su casa! ¡Qué carajos!

—Esto es muy extraño.

—Hogareño —el azabache dio un rápido análisis a esa cocina y sonrió de lado—, y veo que sólo tienes delantales de color rosa.

—Es día de lavado —se excusó con rapidez, aunque la realdad era otra—, y aun no entiendo por qué quiere aprender a cocinar.

—Dado que me enseñarás…

—Yo no… —pero lo interrumpieron.

—El cumpleaños de mi madre será en tres meses —Reborn seguía con esa aura calmada, analítica y autoritaria—, y siendo que está embarazada quiero darle un regalo especial fabricado por mis manos. Simple.

—Es un lindo gesto —Tsuna sonrió enternecido, debía aceptar que tenía corazón de pollo—, pero, ¿no podría sólo comprar el regalo?

—No —el azabache jugaba con una de sus patillas mientras hablaba—, Mi madre se daría cuenta de inmediato, además, yo cumplo con mis promesas.

—Ahora entiendo, o eso creo —el castaño se rascó la nuca antes de pensar mejor la situación—. Pues… no sé cómo ayudarlo exactamente.

—Deja el respeto de lado por ahora —Reborn posó su quijada sobre su palma para mirar al castaño—, se supone que desde este punto yo seré tu aprendiz, _dame_ -Tsuna.

—¿No me diga que mi apodo también llegó a sus oídos? —se avergonzó.

—Bueno en la cocina, mediocre en todo lo demás —sonrió con burla—, claro que escuché mucho de eso.

— _Senpai_ … puedo decir lo mismo de usted —Tsuna entrecerró sus ojos antes de seguir con algo que tal vez lo condenaría—. Bueno en todo y mediocre en la cocina. O eso me da a entender como para que me haya pedido ayuda para aprender algunas recetas.

—Así que ya tenemos un trato.

—¡Yo no…!

—Me tendrás aquí cada tarde después de clases.

—¿Pero no es usted el presidente del consejo estudiantil?

—Esos tontos tendrán que arreglárselas sin mí por un tiempo.

Y fue así que empezó todo. Cada tarde, después de clase, ambos se encontraban en la salida de la escuela, olvidaban sus niveles —Tsuna tuvo que aprender a tratar de “tú” a Reborn obligatoriamente o recibía un golpe en su frente por cada fallo y en verdad dolía—, y caminaban al supermercado para adquirir los materiales necesarios.

Tsuna empezó con algo bastante básico y que supuso que a su _senpai_ le gustaría aprender: churros. No eran la gran cosa después de todo. Era fácil y sólo requería algo de paciencia y atención. Nunca se imaginó que el azabache hiciera de la mezcla de agua, azúcar y harina una masa de extraño color café que se pegaba a sus dedos y olía extrañamente raro. Tsuna intentó ser amable el primer día, pronunciando un «es cuestión de práctica», cosa que no fue bien recibida por el —al parecer—, orgulloso azabache que miró a la mezcla como a su peor enemigo y la tiró a la basura.

Tres días se tardaron en lograr llegar al cuarto paso de aquella receta, y tres días más en formar los churros con la manga pastelera, sin embargo, no pasaron de ahí pues Tsuna probó la mezcla y su sabor era —sin exagerar—, un pecado gastronómico. En realidad, pensó que Reborn no tardaría mucho en aprender a cocinar, pero al parecer estuvo completamente equivocado.

—Soy un verdadero desastre en esto —Reborn miraba la nueva falla en esos asquerosos churros mientras apretaba los labios y formaba una especie de mueca infantil.

—Pues —Tsuna cubrió sus labios porque por poco suelta una carcajada debido a la expresión facial de su _senpai_ y no era buena idea hacerlo en ese momento.

—Escúpelo, Tsuna —retó pues notar la burla fue fácil.

—Yo… —se mordió el labio superior con fuerza antes de respirar y recuperar compostura—, ¿no mucho?

—No mientas —dejó la cuchara de lado antes de desparramarse en la silla cercana y lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás.

—No puedes aprender de un día para el otro, Reborn.

—Tal vez tú no —habló con prepotencia—, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a que todo me salga bien al primer intento.

—Una persona no puede ser completamente perfecta —se sentó junto al azabache e intentó consolarlo, pero antes de palmearle el brazo se detuvo sin saber si era buena idea.

—No puedo creer que algo tan sencillo como esto —señaló la masa— sea mi pesadilla personal.

—¿Sencillo? —Tsuna se ofendió por esas palabras tan vanas y sin sentido—. Yo tardé dos semanas en lograr hacer un té decente cuando era un niño. Esto no es nada sencillo —incluso agudizó un poco su voz.

—Me estás sermoneando —afirmó entrecerrando sus ojos para amedrentar al castaño.

—Si te estoy enseñando, tengo que hacerlo —frunció el ceño molesto—. Además…, estás despreciando el arte de cocinar y eso no lo voy a tolerar, Reborn —su voz se tornó firme como pocas veces solía ser.

—Ah, ya veo —rodó los ojos.

—Si no le pones amor a esto, jamás te saldrá bien —lo miró enfadado.

—Qué amor ni que nada —golpeó la mesa y miró la horrible masa con desdén—, sólo debe ser una técnica.

—Es una mezcla de ambos.

—Tal vez no me estás enseñando bien, _dame_ -Tsuna.

—Pues tal vez tú —le apuntó con el dedo índice— no eres un buen aprendiz.

—¿Quieres hacerme enojar?

—Largo —se cansó, en serio que agotó su paciencia—, ahora —agravó su voz.

—Repítelo, _dame-_ Tsuna —se irguió para denotar que era más alto que ese chiquillo.

—¡Te dije que te largues de mi casa, ahora! —incluso golpeó la mesa con ambas manos antes de apuntar a la salida.

Tsuna ni siquiera supo de dónde sacó el valor como para empujar a aquel azabache grosero hasta la salida, gritarle decenas de veces que se fuera y que sus clases estaban canceladas, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y colocar el seguro. Nunca se había sentido tan enfadado, ofendido, temeroso y fuera de sí como en esa tarde, pero siempre había una primera vez.

Reborn, por su parte, jamás creyó ser echado de una casa de esa forma tan ridícula, y aparte de eso, estar de pie en media calle usando ese delantal color de rosa —porque en realidad tuvo razón y en casa del castaño no tenían delantales que no fueran de ese color—, mirando el apellido de esa familia en la placa de la entrada, y sintiéndose el ser más estúpido de la tierra porque acababa de perder al tutor de cocina más paciente de todo el mundo. Había que aceptar que, a pesar de todos los fallos, ese castaño jamás se rindió y lo recibió siempre con una sonrisa.

—Lo peor es que ese niño tenía razones suficientes para enojarse —murmuraba mientras apretaba una hoja entre sus manos—. La vida es un asco de verdad.

—Wowowo —Reborn rodó los ojos al escuchar esa voz—, ¿alguien te desafió?

—Cállate —miró mal a ese rubio.

—¡Lal, alguien enfrentó a Reborn-kora!

—Debe estar demente — la chica de cabello azulado frunció su ceño—. Y supongo que lo vas a golpear.

—Qué te importa —bufó porque si ese par se juntaba sólo significaba escándalo.

—¡Reborn va a pelear con alguien-kora! —informó a todo el salón y visitantes en el almuerzo.

—¡No inicies rumores, idiota!

—Necesito el nombre para poder iniciar las apuestas. Sacaremos buen dinero de esto, Reborn.

—¡El _senpai_ va a masacrar a alguien! —y sí, él fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡Skull! ¡No grites mentiras en el pasillo!

Lo malo de los rumores era que se corrían tan rápido y tan fácil pues sólo se tenía que escribir un mensaje de texto y reenviarlo a todos los contactos. Simple. Tal vez por eso cuando Reborn vio a Tsuna a lo lejos y éste se dio cuenta, el pobre chico salió como alma que lleva el diablo y desapareció en menos de lo pensado. Y no sólo fue ese día, sino que los dos siguientes Tsuna lo evitó de cualquier forma posible hasta el punto en que fue desquiciante porque, mal o bien, lo necesitaba y… tenía que ceder.

Jodida vida y el karma.

No tuvo opción, fue a la casa de ese chico con el delantal rosa —que no había devuelto—, guardado en su maleta, sin saber exactamente qué le iba a decir al castaño y con su ceño fruncido porque sería la primera vez que se disculparía con alguien o al menos lo intentaría. Grande era su orgullo, pero mayor era el amor hacia su madre, así que tocó el timbre y esperó… y si no le habrían bien podía escabullirse por la ventana que vio abierta en el segundo piso.

—Dígame —una castaña muy bonita lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Busco a Tsunayoshi —dictó tras reverenciar a la castaña—. Yo… vengo a devolverle esto —sacó el delantal y lo cedió a aquella mujer.

—Así que tú lo tenías —la mujer rio bajito y Reborn reconoció que era la madre de Tsuna por lo parecido en los gestos y apariencia—, pensé que no volvería a ver el delantal favorito de Tsu-kun.

—El favorito —Reborn sonrió porque ya tenía con qué burlarse del niño—, sí, por eso lo traje.

—Mamá, ¿quién e…ra? —pánico extremo en esa menuda existencia.

—Tsu-kun, ¡un amigo vino a verte! —la castaña sonrió con dulzura antes de abrir totalmente la puerta y hacerse a un lado—. Pasa, pasa…, les prepararé una limonada.

Al parecer Reborn no era el único que amaba demasiado a su madre, pues Tsuna cedió ante todo capricho de la suya hasta el punto en que los tres platicaron largo rato y el castaño confesó que estaba siendo el tutor de su _senpai_ por un tiempo. Reborn apreció el orgullo de Nana quien adulaba las dotes culinarias de su hijo, mismas que ella pulió con los años. Se encantó con la amabilidad de la mujer, se sintió bienvenido y al final fue la propia Nana quien hizo todo el trabajo y Tsuna volvió a ser su maestro.

Genial, ya adoraba a esa mujer.

—Seguiré con esto sólo con una condición —Tsuna se hallaba desparramado sobre la mesa, suspirando constantemente antes de reunir fuerzas para levantar el rostro—, le pondrás corazón a cada clase.

—Lo intentaré.

—Hablo en serio —miró al azabache e hizo un ligero puchero—. Si no le pones amor a la preparación, todo va a salir mal.

—Puras tonterías.

—Reborn —Tsuna volvió a fruncir el ceño—, eres un idiota…, pero le prometí a mamá enseñarte, así que cumplirás con mis condiciones o se te agotará el tiempo y no podrás aprender cómo hacerle un rico postre a tu madre; y no será mi culpa, será tuya.

—Bien —odiaba aceptar que ese niño tenía razón—, le pondré corazón…, pero dame un ejemplo porque no entiendo a lo que te refieres.

—No sólo es necesario seguir la receta, sino que tienes que reflejar tu pasión en ella.

—No estás siendo claro, Tsuna.

—Maldición —se despeinó los cabellos antes de mirar a su _senpai_ —. Es como cuando adoras un deporte y entrenas porque quieres ser mejor en este.

—No me gusta un deporte en específico —chasqueó la lengua.

—Como cuando adoras a los niños y estudias para ser el mejor maestro de primaria —Tsuna siguió intentando con ejemplos fáciles.

—Odio a los niños.

—¡Reborn! ¡Pon de tu parte!

—No me estás dando comparaciones apropiadas, “maestro” —sentenció en burla.

—Es como cuando te gusta alguien… y pones todo de tu parte para hacer a esa persona sonreír —mientras hablaba, su desesperación desapareció para dar paso a una sonrisa y hasta el aura de Tsuna pareció cambiar.

—¿Eso te pasó a ti? —lo miró extrañado por ese cambio tan drástico.

—Me gustaba una niña —confesó más calmado y avergonzado a la vez—, pero eso es otro asunto.

—¿Y saliste con ella?

—No —entristeció de inmediato—, pero no estamos hablando de mí, Reborn.

—No me he enamorado de alguien, jamás —confesó sin inmutarse por lo dicho.

—Pero he escuchado que tuviste algunas novias.

—Son chismes —golpeó la mesa con sus dedos—. A lo mucho salí a un par de citas y nada más.

—Entonces piensa en tu mamá —Tsuna habló convencido—, piensa en que la harás sonreír si tu comida sabe bien.

—Bien, eso es más realizable.

Y así se retomó el aprendizaje. Tsuna mostrando cómo deberían hacerse las cosas, dando guía, rectificando los malos pasos de Reborn, siempre pendiente de cada acción dada por el alumno, y halagando cada progreso. Reborn poniendo de su parte, intentando enfocar a su madre, tratando de “ponerle amor a las cosas”, releyéndose las recetas entre clases, esforzándose y frustrándose por los malos resultados de esas cosas.

—No te desanimes—pero siempre estaba esa sonrisa, la mirada comprensiva y la buena voluntad del castaño en cada tarde.

—No te compadezcas de mí. Es horrible.

—Mañana haremos algo más, probaremos con algo diferente —limpiaba la mesa con un paño humedecido.

—Pareces una maestra de jardín de niños —comentó de pronto—, de esas que te limpian la boca, te dan dulces o te besan la rodilla raspada.

—¡No es cierto! —se detuvo casi al instante ante de mirar al azabache.

—Lo es —rio por lo bajo—, a veces me siento un niño de nuevo.

—Suficiente por hoy —bufaba al entender que Reborn sólo se estaba divirtiendo a sus costillas— o seguirás burlándote de mí.

—No me burlo —Reborn lo miró de refilón—, digo que tienes encanto como aquellas mujeres que adoran cuidar niños.

—Gra… ¿Gracias? —avergonzado se rascó la mejilla y enrojeció con sutileza pues era de los pocos cumplidos que había recibido en su vida y le llegaron verdaderamente a gustar.

—Eres un libro abierto. Uno color de rosa.

—¡Reborn! —le lanzó el paño con fuerza.

—Nos vemos mañana, _sensei —_ tras esquivar el trapo, sólo agitó su mano antes de recoger sus cosas y proceder a retirarse.

Reborn con el pasar de los días y ante las fallas, tomó lo de la cocina como un reto personal, uno que le generaba progresos muy lentos para su gusto pues estaba desperdiciando incluso los fines de semana. Aunque Nana lo trataba muy bien y su comida era un manjar de dioses. Pero su desesperación radicaba en que no sabía cómo carajos meter en la receta al dichoso “amor” del que Tsuna tanto hablaba.

Por más que pensaba en su madre, no salía bien…, aunque podría ser que la razón del desastre fuera que a la vez que pensaba en su madre también pensaba en la hermanita que nacería dentro de unos meses y le causaría estragos en su rutinaria y pacífica existencia. Sí, no estaba muy entusiasmado con eso de ser el hermano mayor de alguien, cosa que contrastaba con Tsuna pues él confesó desear tener un hermanito al que mimar. Se burló de eso hasta que hicieron galletas de mantequilla a la par y las suyas fueron un desastre quemado mientras que las de Tsuna salieron blanditas y esponjosas. Admitió que eso del amor tenía cierto grado de real.

—Cuando piensas mucho, das miedo —Lal lo miraba fijamente—. No lo hagas, por favor.

—¿En quién piensas tanto-kora?

—En nada ni en nadie.

—No puede ser… tal vez —Skull era reconocido por sus hipótesis extrañas—, tal vez tiene lombrices en la panza —y cayó tras el impacto de un libro que Reborn lanzó.

—Tal vez es algo más simple que eso —sonrió el rubio con malicia—. Tal vez sólo hay alguien que le gusta.

—Eso es más estúpido que la teoría de Skull —bufó Reborn.

—Pues si te gusta alguien… me apiado por esa pobre alma —Lal sonrió en burla—. Quien te aguante, Reborn, debe ser un ángel y nadie más.

—Ustedes son sólo un desperdicio de tiempo.

Sin embargo, Reborn debía cederles el crédito por algo. Esa estúpida plática le abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no debería pensar necesariamente en su madre para intentar rebosar en “amor” y mejorar sus habilidades en la cocina. Probaría con cosas diferentes entonces, y empezaría por el sabor amargo del café, le gustaba y lo bebía a escondidas de su madre quien le reprochaba siempre su afición pues aseguraba que sus dientes se mancharían.

Esa tarde su intento de torta de vainilla salió más decente de lo normal. Era hasta cómico.

Tres días después su pastel tomó una forma menos quemada y más suave hasta el punto en que su sabor era tolerablemente aceptable. Nunca olvidaría lo feliz que el castaño estuvo sólo por un simple pedazo algo desabrido de una torta que él fabricó. El chico era divertido porque reflejaba cada emoción en toda su persona, desde las mejillas enrojecidas, hasta la brillante mirada y un extraño gesto que hacía al encoger los hombros y ladear su cabeza.

Reborn admitía que fue extrañamente satisfactorio verlo hacer eso.

—¿Encontraste algo que te motiva a cocinar?

—Algo así.

—¿Puedes decirme qué es?

—Quiero prepararme un buen café —Reborn escuchó la primera risa real que emitió ese castaño. Una risa audible pero no escandalosa, no aguda ni grave, sólo era una risa agradable al oído.

—Me sorprendes cada vez más, Reborn.

Fue en un día como cualquier otro cuando Reborn se desconcentró del mundo debido a que hacían galletas de chocolate y, debido a un mal paso, la harina se espolvoreó sobre ellos y Tsuna terminó con manchas en las mejillas. No se limpiaron bien y siguieron con su tarea inicial, pero Reborn no podía dejar de fijarse en esas marcas blancas que acentuaban las mejillas del chico hasta el punto en que no podía dejar de mirarlas. Ese día, en donde comenzaron con un desastre y Reborn no estaba del todo concentrado, fue cuando sus galletas salieron… bien. No desabridas o algo pasadas de dulce, no duras ni aguadas, eran galletas con forma y sabor agradable.

La realidad lo golpeó tan fuerte que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llegó a su casa y se recostó en su cama para mirar el blanco techo. Negó al inicio, pero después de pensárselo un poco, tuvo que aceptarlo. Lo que cambió en ese día fue que se concentró en lo raramente adorable que se veía Tsuna con esas mejillas manchadas de blanca harina, mismas que claramente quiso fotografiar para burlarse del niño después y verlo fruncir el ceño mientras con vergüenza negaba su “adorabilidad”. Sus pensamientos en ese día estuvieron centrados en Tsuna y eso se reflejó en las galletas que incluso Nana halagó como un progreso extraordinario.

—Es una maldita broma.

No lo fue. Sólo para probar regresó a sus pensamientos anteriores y fracasó, pero al centrarse en desear sólo una sonrisa avergonzada de ese chico su intento de pastel de chocolate salió mejor de lo esperado. No supo por qué o cuándo pero el simple hecho de ver a ese niño feliz fue el toque que le faltaba para que su cocina mejorara hasta el punto en que el día anterior al cumpleaños de su madre logró hacer galletas de coco y un _pie_ de limón que desprendían un olor delicioso.

—Tú las hiciste, ¿verdad? —Luce sonreía con dulzura mientras degustaba de su tercera galleta y después probaba su tercera cucharada de aquel _pie._

—Por tu cumpleaños —sonrió de lado porque su madre parecía más que encantada por el detalle.

—Tuviste una buena maestra —reía a la par que acariciaba su pequeño vientre— y claro que me di cuenta de que volvías más tarde de lo acostumbrado, además, tú no sueles salir los fines de semana.

—Te prometí un regalo fabricado con mis manos, lo cumplí y para eso tuve que aprender a cocinar lejos de casa.

—Eres muy dulce cuando quieres.

—Y tú una caprichosa, mamá.

—Yo solo espero que tu _sensei_ corresponda a tus sentimientos —se relamió los labios antes de sonreír con ternura.

—No empieces a sacar conjeturas raras, mamá —alterado incluso tensó sus hombros y tuvo que acomodarse en la silla.

—Se dice que la comida refleja los sentimientos de las personas —Luce sonreía entre cada mordida a su galleta— y en estos postres yo denoto dulzura, cariño y un poquito de vergüenza.

—Mamá —suspiró.

—Jamás te había visto tan entusiasmado por aprender algo, Reborn —relamió la cuchara antes de continuar—. Está claro que no fue solamente tu voluntad por cumplir la promesa que me hiciste… sino que es algo más.

—¡Mamá! —criticó porque si ya estaba confundido, su madre no ayudaba en nada.

—¿La traerás a casa?

—¡Es un chico! —Reborn dijo aquello con la esperanza de que su madre se detuviera y no provocara un lio mayor en su cabeza, pero no resultó como esperaba.

—Pues debe ser uno muy… dulce —rió antes de morder la galleta—. De todas formas, quiero conocerlo.

—No es como dices —siguió negando.

—Te conozco mejor que nadie.

—No me confundas.

—Tú estabas confundido desde antes… mamá sólo quiere ayudar.

—Sólo es un chico torpe que suele caer con frecuencia en la última escalera del segundo piso, que no sabe nadar, da problemas porque es despistado, y que su único talento es la cocina —ni siquiera respiró al soltar esa enorme frase.

—Veo que lo conoces mejor de lo que creí.

—Es de primer año —continuó con sus excusas vanas.

—Y tú de tercero, pero que planea estudiar en una universidad en este distrito —sonrió enternecida por la incomodidad de su calmado hijo.

—No funcionaría.

—Si no te has dado cuenta —acarició los cabellos de Reborn—, me estás dando excusas a cuestiones que yo ni siquiera planteé —Luce ofreció un pedazo del _pie._

—No juegues.

—Y si no me equivoco —tomó un poco en la cuchara y la acercó a la boca de Reborn—, esto lo hiciste pensando en él y deseando que sonriera —su hijo a regañadientes comió el _pie_ —. Esto sabe delicioso, Reborn.

—Odio tus dotes predictoras, mamá.

—¿Y para cuando planeas presentármelo? —entusiasmada, miró a su hijo con ansiedad.

—Se asustará.

—No lo hará.

—Somos dos chicos.

—No veo el problema.

—No creo que yo le guste.

—Sé que tendrás paciencia para conquistarlo, además, tengo un hijo muy guapo —rio bajito—. Con un poco de esfuerzo te corresponderá.

Al día siguiente Reborn se presentó en el salón de Tsuna para informarle al castaño que seguiría teniéndolo como maestro porque le gustó aquello de la cocina; y aunque creyó que el chico se negaría, no fue así. Una vez más, Reborn presenció aquella espléndida risa en conjunto con el leve sonrojo apenas notable en esa piel algo bronceada, mientras los demás estudiantes los miraban con extrañeza.

—Supongo que te veré en la entrada desde mañana, Reborn.

—Que sea desde hoy —sonrió de lado—, además tienes que enseñarme a preparar un buen café.

—Pues aprenderemos juntos porque no sé hacerlo.

—Eres buen maestro, así que estaremos bien, Tsuna.


	5. Día 5: AU anime

Un disparo con intenciones mortíferas, un grito agudo proveniente de la heredera que un ambicioso hijo de puta desea asesinar para obtener poder absoluto, la sangre que se derramaba en el frío y sucio suelo de un cuarto que no ha sido visitado por años. Ese fue el escenario perfecto para el despertar de lo que sería para el mundo el peor enemigo o aliado, un asesino en pro o en contra de la existencia humana, el peor terror para los que se atrevían a pisar la sagrada tierra humana regida por la iglesia real.

Caos y destrucción, o paz y salvación.

Aquella cosa que fue obligada a menguar en un sueño vasto y profundo; aquel que fue privado de su único alimento; aquella existencia que no debería seguir existiendo; aquel que fue traicionado, usado, herido, violado, desgarrado, mutilado…, abría sus ojos de nuevo porque ese piso construido de piedras cinceladas fue manchado de un líquido rojo y agridulce. Aquellos ojos que en medio de la oscuridad se veían rojos, se abrieron a la par de esos labios agrietados y opacos para que esa lengua actuara como una serpiente y saboreara con gula las primeras gotas de sangre de la que sería su siempre señora y torturadora.

Y fue entonces que la criatura de largos cabellos negros, de cuerpo delgado y piel pálida, se levantó mostrando su cuerpo varonil en esplendor. Su piel estaba cubierta de negro cuero que se pegaba a cada línea de su cuerpo, y mostraba sus manos envueltas por guantes blancos con una extraña insignia en la que destacaba una estrella de cinco puntas. Un asesino que estremeció a los enemigos de quien le daría libertad, aquel que mancharía ese sitio con los restos de su alimento mientras sonreía lleno de placer por volver a escuchar los gritos de agonía.

—Será divertido.

_Allí empezó todo…_

Fue un día normal y la noche se avecinaba con paciencia, llegó a su turno como siempre y sonrió a todos sus compañeros como de costumbre. Adoraba su trabajo, a su gente, su uniforme y sus tareas, por eso siempre estaba llena de energías. La llamada de emergencia interrumpió su paz y con ello se movilizaron hasta el punto asignado, pero fue sólo para hallarse con una escena que no debería suceder en la realidad porque formaba parte sólo de cuentos de terror usados para espantar a los niños.

Pero ahí estaba.

Podía percibir el aroma a sangre, hedor originado del cuello de una muchacha que estaba siendo dañada por el que debería cuidarla pues era el sacerdote de esa comuna. Con horror se sujetó sus mechones castaños, cubrió su boca con una de sus manos y cerró sus parpados para no observar tal desastrosa escena. Sin embargo, en su mente se repitió que debía seguir con su trabajo, así que Tsunayoshi abrió los ojos, enfrentó la realidad, acarició su placa antes de pasar sus dedos a su arma y empuñarla con la maestría adquirida después de su extenso entrenamiento en el escuadrón de policía.

Pero eran muchos los hombres y mujeres que parecían faltos de vida y caminaban hacia ellos con intenciones de matarlos, y pocas eran sus balas. Sus compañeros cayeron uno por uno y Tsuna vio su final tan cerca que deseaba que todo fuese una pesadilla. Pidió refuerzos, corrió, disparó, peleó, intentó conservar su vida hasta que sus colegas llegaran…, pero después de ver a tres escuadrones caer ante los dientes y hambre de esas cosas, su aliento se iba y el frío le calaba los huesos en un augurio de su propia muerte.

_—Qué hermosa noche._

_Acomodaba su fedora, su pulcro traje armandi, sonreía en medio de esa noche fría y reconfortante mientras, a lo lejos, detallaba la belleza de la luna llena. Él iba a cumplir con el trabajo que le encomendó Daniela, la octava heredera de la Iglesia Real, mejor conocida como la agencia Hellsing. En su tiempo de antaño jamás se hubiese imaginado que una mujer como esa sería su “jefa”, pero reconocía su fuerza, destreza, inteligencia y otras cualidades. Además, se divertía mucho con todos esos trabajos._

—No me interesa crear draculinas con voluntad propia —sonreía y mostraba la hilera de dientes puntiagudos—, aunque a tu edad dudo que seas virgen.

Tsunayoshi luchaba contra el agarre de ese ser, se removía constantemente, lo intentaba golpear, pero ese sujeto halló la forma para apresarla por completo e inmovilizarla. Sentía esas asquerosas manos apretar sus pechos o ese aliento rozar con su oreja, seguía intentando zafarse o al menos dispararle con la última bala que le quedaba. Veía a sus compañeros con los ojos blancos, caminando a pesar de haber sido desgarrados por el cuello, sentía miedo, pero no quería morir sin luchar.

—Te violaré primero antes de succionar toda su sangre y dejar que te unas a mis _ghouls._

Ahogó un grito cuando esos dedos bajaron hasta su vagina y se atrevieron a presionar la tela de su uniforme con descaro. Temblaba, quería ceder al llanto. Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta todo se detuvo y esas manos dejaron de ultrajarla para sólo ejercer presión en sus brazos y evitar que escapara. Cuando Tsuna elevó su cabeza para entender el accionar de su captor, vio la figura más terrorífica de su vida. Era un hombre vestido de negro, con ojos rojizos que a veces cambiaban su iris a un negro abismo, arrogante y de porte elegante que dio frente al sacerdote blasfemo. Hasta el ambiente se volvió pesado.

El sacerdote quiso deshacerse del intruso, ordenó a sus zombis disparar con toda la munición que tenían a la mano. Tsuna mantuvo fija su mirada en aquel hombre que esquivaba cada bala con maestría, moviéndose más rápido que un humano normal, evitando cualquier posible daño mientras sonreía con prepotencia. Era un verdadero caos pesadillezco.

Cuando las balas se terminaron y aquel hombre seguía intacto, escuchó la risa estruendosa dada por una voz profunda y tétrica que desafió al vampiro que dominaba ese sector boscoso. Poco faltó para notar que aquel desconocido sacó un arma de un calibre que ella ni siquiera podía calcular, verdosa y que brillaba con luz propia, misma que fue usada para acabar con todo _ghoul_ existente volviéndolo polvo.

—¿Eres aliado de los humanos? No lo creo —recitaba aquel engendro que la mantenía cautiva y la estaba usando como escudo—. Ayuda a un compañero y sólo finge no verme para yo poder huir.

Tsuna quiso gritarle a ese sacerdote que era un cobarde, quiso defenderse, tomar su arma y dispararle en medio de los ojos, pero en vez de eso escuchó como el arma del recién llegado hacía un sonido en señal de que estaba cargada nuevamente y apuntaba. Tenía miedo, pero prefería morir con tal de que ese sacerdote también lo hiciera, así que miró al azabache y cerró los ojos en una aceptación a un destino cruel.

—Muchachita, ¿eres virgen? —Tsuna no se esperó esa pregunta y por eso abrió sus ojos sorprendida— ¡Responde! —enrojeció avergonzada.

—Sí —tartamudeó—, lo soy.

Lo siguiente que resonó en medio de esa oscura noche fue el disparo y el jadeo soltado por la castaña que exhalaba su —posiblemente—, último aliento, pues un hueco se formó en el lado derecho de su pecho. La bala la atravesó, pero también lo hizo con el corazón del sacerdote quien obviamente moriría pues ese azabache dijo que esas balas eran hechas de un metal bendecido.

La castaña recordó a su madre y padre, a sus dos hermanos menores, recordó todo lo que una persona de mal vivir le quitó… Deseó poder seguir respirando, pero estaba perdiendo la conciencia debido al sangrado y apenas escuchaba los susurros lejanos de ese hombre que se le acercó. Frío, soledad, deseos, tenía mucho por lo que vivir, y por eso estiró su mano en una muda súplica hacia aquel que la hirió y salvó de la misma forma.

—En verdad… es una linda noche.

El vampiro en pie, el vencedor, el sirviente de los Hellsing, sonrió porque al ver a esa mujer desangrarse sintió una extraña mezcla entre hambre y lujuria. Hace tanto que no se había sentido tan estúpidamente vivo y la iba aprovechar. Era muy aburrido vivir tantos años sin nadie a su lado para molestar, instruir, dañar, enseñar, retorcer hasta el punto en que ambos se entendieran con sólo una mirada. Fue por eso que elevó esa mano para rozarla con su mejilla y corroborar que el contacto con esa piel le erizaba su muerta existencia.

Tomó ese cuerpo curveado entre sus brazos, la olfateó por unos minutos y antes de que esa pobre alma humana se extinguiera, la saboreó. Deslizó su lengua por el cuello de la castaña, jadeó con deseo y excitación, encontró la vena correcta y dejó a sus colmillos emerger. La mordió tan fuerte como para matarla, succionó con vehemencia saciando su hambre de esa noche, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la piel por el exquisito manjar que le dio esa virgen, incluso sintió su miembro reaccionar mientras se alimentaba de esa humana.

Había encontrado a su draculina.

—¿Qué se siente ser una draculina?

Cuando despertó de una fea pesadilla, la muchachita se halló en otra peor. Mentía. Se hallaba en la realidad más extraña que haya visto y ese hombre de corto cabello negro y patillas rizadas a la perfección que asemejaba a una espiral dada por la cola de un camaleón, la miraba con una sonrisa torcida y arrogante mientras se ocultaba parcialmente debajo de la sombra de la fedora. Tsuna gritó por más de cinco minutos debido al pánico y a los recuerdos borrosos hasta cuando le pasaron un espejo y pudo detallar que no tenía ningún agujero, pero sí unos muy afilados colmillos en su boca. Casi se desmaya de nuevo de no ser porque en su habitación se adentró una mujer vestida con elegancia, era una azabache con un bonito tatuaje en forma de flores que le cubría la mejilla izquierda.

—Mantén tu compostura, mujer policía —regañó la mujer mientras fruncía levemente el ceño.

—¿Quién es usted? —arrugó las sábanas de su cama y unió sus rodillas a su pecho en modo de protección.

—Daniela, octava heredera de la Iglesia Real.

—Di lo que es en realidad —aquel azabache sonreía mientras tomaba una copa llena de líquido rojizo—. Es una agencia de monstruos que combate otros monstruos.

—Para simplificarlo —Daniela de nuevo se enfocó en la castaña—, y tú ahora formas parte de nuestra organización. Colócate el uniforme y aprende todo lo que Reborn va a enseñarte.

Un sirviente le dejó un traje de color marrón claro con insignias y el nombre de Hellsing a la vista. Tsuna lo tomó con temor y después se fijó en las personas a su alrededor. Aun no entendía todo lo que le dijeron, pero de una cosa estaba segura.

—Así que tu nombre es Reborn —miró al raro azabache que de nuevo tenía el iris negro, mismo que bebía de la copa con paciencia.

—Pensé que tu primera pregunta sería más inteligente —se burló y de inmediato la castaña se sonrojó.

—Es que… pasó todo eso y yo… pues…

—La dejo en tus manos, Reborn.

Desde ese momento Tsunayoshi empezaría su nuevo aprendizaje pues ahora formaba parte de la casta vampírica dada por Reborn y de la organización Hellsing que la reclutó sin siquiera preguntarle si quería aceptar el trabajo. Fue una transición rápida que duró menos de dos días pues el trabajo llegaba a cada minuto y ella tuvo que adaptarse a ese cambio repentino.

Tsuna reconoció entonces que su tutor, mentor, superior, torturador, tenía muchas malas características —juzgamiento dado en las pocas horas que convivió con ese azabache—, pero otras buenas que la fascinarían a diario y le darían valentía para seguir con aquella vida que se complicaría con cada misión asignada.

Aprendería a beber sangre, a gozarla, necesitarla, convertirla en su fuente de energía. Aprendería a correr hacia los enemigos, a aplastarles la cabeza como cucarachas, a bañarse en la sangre de sus víctimas, a ver más allá de lo que un humano normal vería, a correr a grandes velocidades y a diferenciar los objetos sagrados de la iglesia de simples baratijas. Aprendería a gozar de dar muerte, de comerse a los vivos, a sobrevivir en su nueva forma. Se desfiguraría hasta volverse alguien a la altura de su maestro.

Sonreiría cada que lograse superar las expectativas de Reborn, festejaría cual niña pequeña los asesinatos que lograse completar con maestría y sin miedo porque a los que mataría no eran humanos buenos o vampiros a orden de la humanidad como ella, y al final se vería cautivada por la persona que la transformó en draculina.

—¿Por qué sonríes así, Tsuna?

—Hoy, hace tres años que me transformaste en esto —reía porque en su espalda cargaba con una bazuca que le superaba en tamaño y peso, misma que llevaba sin dificultad alguna—, es como una especie de cumpleaños.

—Ya no eres humana, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Lo sé, pero tampoco puedo quitarme algunas costumbres —fruncía sus labios en una mueca infantil— y los cumpleaños son los más bonitas.

—Sigues siendo una niña.

—Y tú un viejo amargado —reía en burla ignorando la amenazante mirada del azabache—, pero así te quiero, Reborn.

—Hum —sonreía de lado— pues entonces elegí bien a mi compañera de matanzas.

—¿No será de vida? —con sus mejillas teñidas de un leve rosado, miraba al Drácula más poderoso de esa época o de ese mundo.

—No —Reborn acomodaba sus guantes antes de sujetar su preciada arma—, y ahora pon atención.

—Malo, yo sólo quería…

—Ahí están.

—¡Bien! Quiero acabar con esto rápido —sin esfuerzo, Tsuna tomaba la bazuca y la posicionaba sobre su hombro a la vez que se erguía en lo alto de esa colina y a través de la mirilla captaba a su objetivo—. Quiero ir a ver al heredero de Daniela.

—Otro Hellsing al que servir.

—Será lindo.

—Lindo será beber de tu sangre esta noche, Tsuna.

—No lo permitiré…, pervertido de quinta.


	6. Día 6: NSFW

Gustaba de ver el dolor ajeno, ser quien ejerciera ese dolor, sentirse poderoso en toda forma posible y certificar a los cuatro vientos que no había nadie mejor que él. Sentía placer por aplicar su ley, pero no pasaba más allá de eso. Era un hombre con un trabajo como cualquier otro, era bien remunerado, se sentía feliz con su vida actual, y al final era un artista a la hora de practicar sesiones de castigos especiales. Una combinación extraña de la que pocos estaban enterados.

—No toquen nada hasta que lleguen los de criminalística.

—Revisen la zona y memoricen los datos que pueden ser decisivos para que faciliten el trabajo de nuestros compañeros.

—Aseguren el área, no dejen que nadie pase.

—Ésta es una zona de crimen.

Muchas personas hablando, dando órdenes, y muy pocas teniendo bien claro lo que se debía realizar. Un crimen asustaba a cualquiera y ellos debían mantener la calma en los curiosos que les hacían el trabajo más difícil. Madrugada fría que les producía un humor irritante, ansiedad porque el cadáver estaba fresco y les daba la sensación de que se levantaría a pesar del horrible corte que le cursaba la espalda y el cuchillo clavado en el cuello de la mujer tirada boca abajo en el suelo.

—Reborn —el mencionado movía su cabeza en señal de escuchar—, ya hemos asegurado el área y el de criminalística ha llegado.

—¿Sólo uno?

—Dijo que él era suficiente.

—¿Quién se cree ese idiota? —alterado y ya furioso porque una mujer no había dejado de gritar y tuvieron que sedarla, salió dando pasos pesados hacia fuera de esa casa.

Siendo el jefe de policía de ese distrito ya se había topado con casos de asesinatos como ese y siempre tenía a, por lo menos, dos o tres criminólogos envueltos en esos estúpidos trajes de protección blanco que les cubrían la mayoría del cuerpo para apresurar el trabajo, ¡y ahora le decían que en ese caso sólo llegó uno! ¡Iba a mandar al diablo a los de ese departamento y exigiría rapidez, explicaciones y muchas cosas más!

Fue mucho peor hallarse con una menuda figurilla que acababa de colocarse la capucha de ese engorroso traje y procedía a abrir una maleta que sacó de la portezuela posterior de un auto sencillo que hasta parecía familiar. Se acercó con el ceño fruncido y dispuesto a pelear, le gruñó por lo bajo, y al estar junto a esa chica golpeó el auto con fuerza para llamar la atención. No era uno de sus mejores días cabe decir, así que sus buenos modales con las señoritas se fueron al carajo.

—No sé quién se cree —grande fue la sorpresa de Reborn cuando escuchó la voz varonil del criminólogo—, pero si hay una abolladura tendrá que pagar el daño —y ni siquiera lo miró, seguía preparando una cámara tradicional y los instrumentos que utilizaría para recabar evidencia.

—¿Hay falta de personal en tu departamento acaso? —si era hombre sería más sencillo, a él sí lo podía golpear.

—Trabajo solo, señor —seguía asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien con sus herramientas y guardaba dos rollos de fotografías más en sus bolsillos.

—Un solo niño novato no va a venirme a hacer perder el tiempo —volvió a golpear el auto.

—Tengo más experiencia que usted en esto, aunque no lo parezca —el muchachito ni siquiera se inmutaba.

—¡Deja lo que estás haciendo y mírame, mocoso! —tiró de la muñeca ajena y lo giró hacia él, descubriendo los brillantes ojos marrones que no deberían pertenecer a un fotógrafo forense.

—Primero, ¡no me toque! —el muchachito sacudió sus manos como si se hubiese manchado de tierra y revisó su uniforme con rapidez.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —bufó enfadado.

—Usted es el que me está haciendo perder el tiempo —arrastró cada palabra y las pronunció entre dientes— ¡escuchó! —el castaño frunció el ceño y esos ojos se afilaron de repente—. Porque quiero terminar con este caso para poder ir a comer pastel con mi… —respiró profundamente y se tocó el pecho para calmarse—. Sabe —suspiró— soy el mejor en esto, así que cállese, apártese —hizo un ademán con su mano para quitarlo del camino— y mire.

—Voy a… —Reborn apretó los puños.

—Va a hacer lo que le digo —el chico bufó antes de tomar su maleta, su cámara y cerrar su auto—, y si quiere referencias mías le sugiero llame a su jefe y pregunte… i-di-o-ta —torció los ojos antes de empujar al azabache con su maleta.

—¡Ey! Tranquilo, Reborn-kora —si el rubio no lo agarraba de seguro tendrían dos muertos en ese día—. Deja al chico trabajar, y si se demora pues te quejas con el jefe y ya.

Veinte minutos después Reborn tuvo que tragarse sus maldiciones y aceptar que el niño no sólo era rápido, sino que era más perceptivo que otros criminólogos con los que trabajó pues supo ver evidencias que ni ellos notaron en un inicio, además, el niño estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que a veces parecía que nadie más existía en ese mismo planeta a parte del cadáver de la chica y él. El castaño era un chico de esos que adora su trabajo a pesar de que fuera uno tan deprimente y exigente como ser fotógrafo forense.

—Tsunayoshi Sawada, veinte de febrero —algunos ya lo vieron hablar solo—, diez y cuarenta de la mañana. El cuerpo presenta tortura previa a la ejecución mediante arma blanca en el cuello. El arma usada para el corte en la espalda fue un hacha o un cuchillo de cocina para filetear carne, misma que no se halló por ningún lado…

El castaño hablaba para sí mismo y para esa grabadora diminuta mientras seguía mirando minuciosamente la escena y se acomodaba por décima vez el cubre bocas. Cuando terminaba el informe seguía con las fotografías en diferentes zonas, registrando fechas, posiciones, ángulos, y decenas de cosas más hasta el punto en que parecía que repetía las tomas, pero según él sólo estaba completando la vista periférica. Cosas de esas que los policías no entendían pero que para el chiquillo era como jugar a la comidita, cada ingrediente hacía de su plato final uno inigualable.

Aunque problemas sí tuvieron con el chiquillo.

Fue un idiota que sin querer dejó una ventana abierta y movió cinco milímetros una hoja ensangrentada, el niño elevó el grito en el cielo y exigió saber cuál era el culpable de entorpecer su minucioso trabajo. O cuando Colonello quiso invitarlo a un refrigerio de media mañana y el muchacho sólo lo miró mal y lo empujó hasta sacarlo de la escena de crimen, “su escena de crimen”. Fue gracioso hasta que le pasó a Reborn, y eso que sólo cerró muy fuerte una puerta y una de las banderillas amarillas que detallaba la evidencia número tres se cayó; tuvo que aguantarse el sermón del castaño al que le superaba en estatura, pero que ni se inmutaba por ese detalle. Discutieron hasta que ambos se quedaron sin argumentos y después Reborn sólo lo vio fruncir el ceño a la par que murmuraba maldiciones y le apuntaba con la lámpara de rayos UV.

—Es toda una diva —se burlaban cuando ya todos decidieron salir de esa casa y esperar a que el niño terminara con lo último del trabajo.

—Más que eso —murmuró alguien que llegó para darles “apoyo”, un azabache de ojos azules metálicos que poco hablaba y les sorprendió.

—Kyoya, ¿quieres un café-kora?

—¿El omnívoro está ahí? —pero el recién llegado ni les puso atención y sólo apuntó a la casa mientras daba los pasos para acercarse a la misma.

—Si lo molestas te morderá —los policías se reían en burla de quien ingresó por esa puerta y la cerró tan lentamente que a todos se les hizo extraño.

—Le doy cinco minutos.

—Yo tres.

—Apuesto a que sale en diez.

Ninguno acertó. Kyoya salió después de veinte minutos, lo hizo cargando la maleta de aquel criminólogo y con la nariz sangrando. Se hubiesen reído de no ser porque vieron al niño salir detrás del azabache mientras se quitaba el cubre bocas y mostraba su enfado en ese ceño fruncido y la mirada afilada que les envió un claro _«les reto a que digan algo»_. Lo mejor fue cuando Tsuna empezó a darle órdenes mudas que Kyoya seguía al pie de la letra, era como ver a un perrito entrenado obedeciendo a su dueño.

No dijeron nada mientras Tsuna se quitaba aquellos guantes blancos y los guardaba a la vez que se sacaba su uniforme para demostrar que debajo de eso vestía unos jeans y una sudadera normal. También vieron a Kyoya susurrarle algo al castaño y luego esquivar un puñetazo del más pequeño, cosa muy rara porque aquel “carnívoro” parecía divertirse mucho con eso.

—¿Qué te traes con el fotógrafo? —claro que no se iban a quedar con la duda y en cuanto el castaño se fue, todos rodearon a Kyoya.

—Hum —ignoró a todos sus compañeros antes de irse a su patrulla.

—No sabía que eras gay —comentó Reborn sólo en modo de burla.

—Te advierto que es mío —sí, todos se quedaron callados después de eso.

Reborn volvió a ver a aquel chiquillo cuando éste relataba a la perfección la escena del crimen para los investigadores con los que trabajaba en el departamento, lo hacía con tal detalle que hasta le dio náuseas y no era para menos. «Los músculos del cuello se desgarraron en una vena principal, dos milímetros fueron suficientes para que toda la sangre se escapara con rapidez. La víctima seguramente convulsionó e intentó cubrir la herida porque la sangre se regó alrededor. La mujer tal vez sufrió unos cinco minutos mientras se ahogaba con su propia sangre, y ni qué decir de la herida en su espalda. Mi hipótesis es que…». Sí, demasiado asqueroso hasta para él. Lo peor de todo era que el niño se comía un pastel de fresas cuyo relleno se derramaba como si fuera la sangre coagulada de la víctima.

Lo vio constantemente a partir de ese punto pues lo transfirieron al departamento de investigación. Siguió escuchando horrores relatados por esa boca que se manchaba con dulces cada vez más —cabe la redundancia—, dulces. Se tuvo que aguantar los retorcijones en el estómago y aceptar que las cosas que el niño decía como hipótesis les servían muy bien para realizar el resto de su trabajo. Pero en la oficina no era el único lugar donde lo vio, y eso se le hizo sumamente gracioso, porque no creyó que el chico cursara ya sus treinta y tantos años y gustara de meterse en la zona de bares cada viernes acompañado de al menos cinco personas que siempre eran las mismas —Kyoya se incluía en el grupito—.

¿Y qué pasó después de eso? No estuvo muy seguro, pero su relación con el chiquillo pasó de las discusiones a… los castigos.

Tal vez no debió haber entrado a la escena del crimen cuando el niño trabajaba, aunque tampoco debió tirar un jarrón “por equivocación”, pero tenía curiosidad porque cada que Kyoya visitaba al niño salía no sólo sonriente y de buen humor, sino con alguna herida física notable.

Tenía que aceptar que el chiquillo era rápido y hábil cuando el enfado le ganaba; por eso terminó con la cara estampada en el suelo, sintiendo la presión del pie del muchacho en su espalda y con su brazo doblado hacia atrás. Al parecer el niño también sabía de técnicas básicas de lucha.

—Retrasas mi trabajo —una amenaza fría y sin temor— y lo has hecho a posta.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—¿Acaso buscabas ser castigado, Reborn?

—Castigarme, ¿tú a mí? —a pesar de ser quien estaba en el suelo, su orgullo le impedía aceptar su error.

—No puedo hacer mucho porque estamos en horario de trabajo —una suave risa brotó del chico—, pero algo puedo hacer.

El aliento de Tsuna chocó contra la oreja del investigador en el suelo, quien se rió porque el niño era de muchas palabras y poca acción; Reborn hasta quiso levantarse o lo intentó hasta que sintió la rodilla de Tsuna ejercer presión sobre su omoplato derecho y causarle dolor agudo. Gruñó por lo bajo porque iba a pelear, o esa fue la intención hasta que sintió una mano que se deslizó por la parte posterior de su rodilla en una caricia notoria y ascendente por su piel cubierta de tela.

Jadeó cuando sintió esos dedos pellizcar sus músculos laterales, bufó al sentir esos dedos abrirse paso por entre sus muslos y llegar a la unión de sus piernas y por ende a sus testículos. Escuchó una burla reflejada en la risita que Tsuna soltó antes de que esos dedos apretaran su escroto como si fuera un botón pulsante. Lo insultó antes de perder el aliento cuando sus testículos fueron fuertemente apretados y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Dolió y le envió también una oleada de sutil excitación, para después ser dejado en el suelo pues el niño salió del lugar lanzando maldiciones en pro de que no volviera a interrumpir su trabajo o le iría peor.

—Te dije que el omnívoro es mío.

—Gracias por ayudarme —Reborn bufó en burla mientras se levantaba del suelo ignorando el ardor leve en sus bolas y miraba a su visita.

—No te le acerques —Kyoya frunció su ceño evidentemente.

—Así que ese es el tipo de castigo que te gusta recibir —se relamió el labio superior antes de sonreír con burla—. Tienes gustos muy raros, Kyoya.

—Te gustó, ¿no es así? —frunció el ceño.

—Que esto quede entre nosotros, Kyo-chan.

¿Gustarle? Si bien fue raro, aceptaba que le gustó saber que el niño no sólo tenía carácter de diva, sino que sabía defenderse, infringir respeto, y castigar de una forma no violenta pero que causaba dolor físico de igual forma. Y que se jodiera Kyoya porque le interesó saber si el niño podía ir más allá que solamente apretarle los huevos. Le nació una insana curiosidad con sólo ese castigo y el morbo de haber sido sometido a tan solo cinco metros del cadáver de un hombre. Ahora hasta se sentía enfermo, pero era interesante.

—Violada —Tsuna revolvía su pudín de chocolate mientras detallaba lo que suponía sucedió en el nuevo caso— de forma anal y vaginal —recogía un poco de pudín en su cuchara y amagaba con metérsela en la boca—. Encontré rastros de heces cerca de esa cama, así que…

—¡Podrías no decir eso mientras te tragas el pudín! —uno de los investigadores que escuchaban tuvo que levantarse para no ceder ante las arcadas.

—Niñita —bufó Tsuna ante de saborear su postre y relamer la manchada cuchara—. ¡Que lo saquen de aquí porque no tolero a los novatos con estómago de colegiala! —rodó los ojos y chasqueó sus dedos cual diseñadora de modas mandando al demonio a una modelo inexperta— ¡Rápido! ¡No tengo su tiempo! —siguió chasqueando sus dedos.

—Vete —Reborn rio sin poder evitarlo porque el niño era interesante y divertido—, vamos —suspiró antes de retomar compostura—, después te haremos llegar el informe.

—No sé cómo lo aguantan —murmuró el joven antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

—¡Ja! —Tsuna sonrió victorioso— Marica —se burló y los demás rieron sin poder evitarlo—. Como decía… —miró su reloj con interés—. Perdón, pero hasta aquí llego —se levantó de un salto y recogió su pudín.

—Ni lo creas, Tsuna —Reborn se le interpuso antes de que siquiera diera dos pasos—. Termina y ahí te vas —lo agarró de la mano y lo devolvió al asiento con un movimiento violento.

—¡No me gusta que me toquen! —hizo una mueca de asco antes de sacar un gel antibacterial y empezar a desinfectar sus manos con desesperación—. ¡Jamás lo hagas de nuevo! —chillaba histérico mientras hacía ruiditos entre dientes y miraba que su piel estuviera intacta—. Es asqueroso.

—Tienes problemas.

—Qué novedad —el castaño rodó los ojos—. Ahora bien, anoten rápido porque no voy a parar, ya estoy retrasado.

—¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas? —pero lo ignoraron.

—El agresor no uso condón así que, si examinan bien el poco ADN que la chica tiene dentro de sí, pueden tener…

Dos meses después, molestarlo se convirtió en tradición. Y si bien Reborn tuvo problemas con Kyoya, quien evidente trataba de ligarse al castaño sin remedio, le importó un pepino porque esa faceta escondida del niño le gustaba. Al inicio Tsuna lo ignoró olímpicamente, después respondía a sus acciones con miradas, insultos y puertas en la cara; pero después los castigos se daban sin contemplaciones porque era obvio que hasta ese chico se dio cuenta de que eso era a lo que quería llegar.

—Si quieres ser castigado con seriedad, te puedo dar una cita —en medio de esa llave asfixiante aplicada al azabache, Tsuna habló—, y los dos lo disfrutaremos mucho. Yo para vengarme de tus intentos por molestarme, y tú tendrás tu preciada eyaculación bajo sesión BDSM.

—¿Y… que hay con… Kyoya? —hablaba entrecortado pues su garganta estaba siendo estrujada.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver él? —en ese descuido el castaño aflojó su agarre y Reborn aprovechó para girar los roles y ahora ser él quien tenía al castaño contra el suelo—. ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques! —rezongaba Tsuna porque la manga de su traje protector se levantó y los dedos de Reborn sujetaron la piel—. ¡Joder! Te dije que no me gusta que me toquen.

—¿Tienes una relación con él? —obvió los problemas del castaño con el contacto físico y lo presionó— ¿O al menos sexo?

—Creo que tengo náuseas —murmuraba pues seguía sintiendo los dedos de Reborn en sus muñecas.

—Vamos, Tsuna —se acercó a ese rostro que reflejaba pánico puro—. Contesta y te suelto.

—Las relaciones no son lo mío —habló a prisa mientras cerraba sus ojos y pataleaba—. De sólo pensar en la piel muerta que desprende otra persona me… ¡ay, dios! ¡Ya suéltame! —alzó su voz—. Ahora quítate porque necesito antibacterial.

—En serio tienes un problema —Reborn rió antes de dejar ir al niño que se veía la piel como si estuviera llena de lodo o algo—, pero, ¿para cuándo me das una cita?

—¡Nunca! —y salió corriendo de la escena del crimen en busca de su kit de limpieza.

Fue difícil, aunque en el tiempo de espera también vio como Tsuna rechazaba a Kyoya tras romperle la nariz. Se rió con sus compañeros por semanas, porque en sí todo lo sucedido no fue una agresión real. Lo que pasó en realidad fue un accidente, pues Tsuna tropezó con una escalera después de rechazar una cita y ésta cayó encima de Kyoya junto con otras cosas; y sucedió lo que sucedió.

Aunque la herida que Colonello recibió después de pisar encima de las huellas del criminal, eso sí fue a propósito. Tsuna le arrojó su caja de herramientas y el rubio terminó con una cortada en la ceja y un labio hinchado, eso porque logró esquivar parte del equipo. Cosas interesantes que pasaban con Tsuna trabajando a par que ellos.

Pero entonces llegó el día en que Tsuna accedió a darle una cita alegando que estaba harto de ser interrumpido en su trabajo. Pero dejó bien en claro que solo sería una sesión y nada más. Cosa que Reborn cambiaría si llegaba al caso de que le gustase eso del BDSM. Y le gustó.

—Generalmente hay una palabra clave para que me detenga —Reborn miraba con extrañeza como Tsuna sacaba un par de guantes negros que parecían de látex y se los colocaba haciendo un ruido final pues los estiraba y soltaba.

—Qué considerado —se hallaba sentado en medio de un cuarto iluminado por una lámpara fosforescente de color amarillo pálido, sentado sobre un extraño sofá-cama tapizado de cuero, y en un departamento ubicado en medio de la zona de bares en un local donde el dueño, al parecer, tenía a Tsuna como cliente típico.

—Pero como me has hartado con tu acoso —la mirada del castaño se oscureció y esa sonrisa se torció en una mueca que predicaba dolor—, te aguantarás hasta que yo termine contigo —se relamió los labios.

—No me asustas, sé tolerar bien el dolor.

—Una bala supongo —Tsuna rió antes de quitarse el abrigo y quedar solamente en una playera sin mangas que se pegaba a su cuerpo delgado, pero con los músculos correctamente torneados—. ¡Ay! … ternurita —dramatizó.

Reborn fue desnudado sin cuidado hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior, ni siquiera se le fue permitido hablar mientras Tsuna lo desvestía; y si se atrevía siquiera a suspirar muy fuerte, uno de sus pezones era firmemente estrujado por contados veinte segundos. Interesante, no sabía que el dolor en esa zona sería algo estimulante para el resto de su cuerpo. Después se quedó de pie siendo escrutado minuciosamente por esa mirada achocolatada que giraba en torno a él. Y al final escuchó un largo suspiro lleno de satisfacción que de alguna forma le hizo inflar el pecho en orgullo de su bien trabajado cuerpo.

Tsuna jamás dejó de lado esa personalidad aniñada y caprichosa, incluso en ese punto exigía que se respetara su “trabajo” de tal forma que hasta firmaron algunos papeles que a Reborn ni le interesaron mucho porque eran acuerdos de confidencialidad. Nada raro hasta ese punto, nada más que rutinarias acciones como las que vio en televisión o leyó en alguna página de internet. Fue atado de manos y pies a los extremos de esa cama por amarras de cuero que le impedían moverse demasiado, siendo escrutado nuevamente por largo rato bajo la atenta mirada de ese iris chocolate que destellaba un brillo extraño, diferente, como pocas veces vio en esos meses. Y cuando a Reborn se le ocurrió hablar porque se estaba aburriendo, su garganta fue presionada hasta que se le cortó el aire.

—Aquí mando yo —dejó de ahorcar a Reborn para que este tosiera un poco y recuperase el aire—, aquí yo decido los castigos y tú cumples cada orden que te doy.

—¿Y si no? —carraspeó.

—Veremos si sientes placer con los castigos —se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió—. El primero es… este.

Reborn soltó el aire cuando una fusta de cuero negro marcó su vientre bajo con sutileza, pero dejándole una suave marca rosada en su banca piel. Soltó su risa porque en serio creyó que eso sería todo, pero entonces escuchó el chasquido de su “amo” y un nuevo golpe le quitó las ganas de protestar pues fue tan fuerte que su piel adquirió un tono rojo intenso. Tres golpes después, supo que el castaño iba en serio y que para eso eran las amarras en su cuerpo.

—Me has fastidiado hasta el cansancio en estos meses —agitó la fusta y golpeó suavemente el pecho de su víctima—, has colmado mi paciencia— elevó la fusta y sonrió con malicia— y debes ser castigado como un ¡perro! —un sonido silbante se daba antes de que el cuero maltratara el pezón izquierdo del investigador en ascenso.

—Joder —vociferó siseando al aspirar el aire con sus dientes cerrados y dejando su cabeza caer en esa cama de cuero.

—¡No hables, dije! —otro golpe en el pezón sano, con fuerza y precisión—. Sólo hazlo cuando te lo diga —rio por lo bajo antes de morder la punta de la fusta—, y por ahora tu voz me sigue estresando.

—¿Y si quiero que pares? —se relamió los labios y tiró de sus amarras en las muñecas ocasionando un ruido seco.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te hice firmar? —Tsuna sonrió antes de acercarse al rostro de Reborn—, lo que no leíste —susurró con sensualidad al estar junto al oído ajeno.

—¿Qué fue…? —oh, sí, ahora se estaba preocupando.

—Dice que esto se extenderá por dos horas sin opción a palabra de seguridad —se alejó de Reborn mientras agitaba su fusta, chasqueaba sus dedos enguantados y meneaba su cadera con sutileza.

—No jo… agh —sintió dos latigazos más en cada pezón y cerró los ojos porque su piel cada vez se ponía más sensible.

—Reborn el egocentrista y hombre perfección —Tsuna se burló mientras rodeaba aquella cama y se detenía frente a la hombría ajena—, ahora sometido por un simple fotógrafo forense. ¡Cuán impactado estoy! —dramatizaba con una de sus manos posada sobre su pecho.

Reborn no dijo nada, entendió que el dolor sería infringido sin control si es que no seguía con las órdenes impuestas al iniciar esa sesión. Y aunque le jodiera la existencia, vio al niño sonreír gustoso pues tenía el control total y legal. Aprendió a no subestimar a ese castañito afeminado.

Golpecitos suaves, como caricias rudas, fueron cedidas, mismas que dejaron marcas rosadas en sus piernas, vientre y después pasaron a su intimidad. Golpes que, aunque no deseara hicieron a su miembro despertar de a poco, placer engañoso que lo inundó a la par de la voz de ese chico quien cantaba algo en susurros. Jodido su cuerpo sensible.

—Hace dos días intentaste besarme —Tsuna siseó en la oreja de Reborn, pero jamás haciendo contacto con la piel ajena—, ¿por qué? Dime.

—Quería saber por qué Kyoya te desea tanto.

—Porque es un tabú —con sus dedos enguantados repasó los labios de Reborn y de paso jugueteó con las patillas rizadas del mismo—. Porque lo tiene prohibido… Porque no me gusta el contacto físico con alguien que no sea mi madre.

—Eso es porque necesitas terapia —miró al castaño con burla.

—¿Te pedí que hablaras? —dijo imitando una voz infantil.

—Maldición —gruñó antes de tensarse.

—Hora del castigo —hizo pausas entre cada palabra antes de soltar su primera carcajada.

Reborn vio como el niño se subió a aquella cama y recién ahí se fijó que aquellos pies también estaban protegidos por alguna cosa de látex negro. Lo vio caminar y pararse en medio de sus piernas abiertas y atadas. Apenas pudo mirarlo con curiosidad antes de sentir una presión sobre su semi despierta erección. Jadeó, pero se obligó a cerrar la boca mientras el pie de ese castaño presionaba su miembro con fuerza y después lo liberaba para volver a repetir el proceso una y otra vez. Dolió en un inicio, pero después aquellos dedos empezaron a moverse en círculos, presionando, jugando con sus nervios y provocándole una erección ya visible.

—Eres un cerdo.

El último pisotón fue más fuerte y el dolor se extendió como un líquido que se regó por su piel para encenderla en fuego. Reborn no expulsó sonido alguno, cumplió con la orden de estar callado, por eso se extrañó cuando el chiquillo le bajó el bóxer y estrujó su pene con fuerza. Lo miró en protesta porque no se merecía algún tipo de castigo, pero esa menuda figura sólo le sonrió de lado antes de empezar a masturbarlo con delicadeza y lentitud.

Sentía claramente el látex que tomaban la figura de esos dedos, mismos que rodearon su pene y se movieron de arriba a abajo de tal forma que todo su miembro fue atendido. Jadeó sin poder evitarlo, y lo hizo mucho más fuerte cuando la mano libre de aquel niño empezó a manosear sus testículos.

Eso le gustó, pero no duró.

Sintió los dedos de Tsuna clavarse en su escroto y pellizcarlo con fuerza, soltó una queja sutil pues si bien le dolía, su pene le enviaba oleadas de placer ya que su punta estaba siendo masajeada en círculos y su prepucio era descendido con habilidad. Placer y dolor combinados que lo hicieron mover la cadera en un vaivén que Tsuna detenía si no le gustaba.

—No te vas a venir, Reborn. Aún no.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su nuca al escuchar su nombre ser casi gemido por el chico que seguía torturando su intimidad, ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para levantar su cabeza y mirar, pero tal vez así fue mejor. Llegó a un punto de letargo que desapareció cuando sintió algo extraño rozando la punta de su pene, después percibió su uretra siendo forzada y ahí abrió sus ojos y soltó la tan ansiada pregunta. Su condena a un castigo de otro nivel había llegado.

—¿Qué carajos haces, Tsuna?

—¿No has escuchado de los dilatadores de uretra? —soltó una risita burlona antes de introducir el pequeño juguete en forma de una gruesa aguja con protuberancias redondeadas y girarlo con mucho cuidado.

—Carajo —siseó.

—Te has portado muy mal, así que… te dolerá un poquito más de lo normal —y sin más, ingresó la mitad del artefacto—. Mañana te dolerá al hacer pis —rió divertido antes de saltar de esa cama y seguir tarareando esa tonta canción.

Reborn se estaba arrepintiendo de provocar a ese niño, pero admitía que todo estuvo siendo interesante y placentero hasta antes de esa cosa que le metieron por la uretra pues se sentía incómodo y tenía la sensación de que esa cosa se le iba a introducir hasta la vejiga. Lástima que no tuvo tiempo como para analizarlo mejor pues poco después aquel chico lo tenía en una posición diferente.

Tsuna movió algunas cosas, presionó un botón y de repente la cama se dobló un poco por debajo de las caderas del azabache y lo obligó a flexionar las piernas. El frío cuero le erizó la piel de los muslos que fueron atados y unidos a cada tobillo correspondiente, mientras Tsuna fingía gemidos queditos y trataba de volverlos agudos como los de una mujer. Un estimulante auditivo que Reborn no pudo mitigar y terminó por completar su erección. El niño sabía como jugar.

—Reborn, ¿sabes en donde está el punto G de un hombre?

—Oh, no —luchó contra sus ataduras—. No te atrevas —amenazó.

—¿Y qué creías? —Tsuna se rio antes de rodar los ojos y mirarse los enguantados dedos— Que un BDSM entre dos hombres, incluso en una sesión con una mujer como dominatrix iba a quedarse sin esa divertida experiencia.

—No te atrevas a meterme algo ahí abajo —jadeó.

—No te escucho, Reborn~

—¡Tsunayoshi!

—Empecemos con mi dedo —canturreó mientras movía sus falanges.

Y sin evitarlo Reborn maldijo al mocoso que reía suavecito mientras colocaba el lubricante en sus dedos y hacía señas con su mano libre para declarar la cuenta regresiva. El azabache se tensó, intentó luchar, pero tal y como estaba mucho no pudo hacer. Poco después sintió un invasor en aquella zona que nunca pensó que dejaría de ser casta y virgen. Jadeó enfadado mientras aquel intruso exploraba sus entrañas mientras su “agresor” reía bajito ante los diferentes gestos que seguramente hacía.

—¿Lo hallé?

Tsuna sonreía con prepotencia cuando Reborn apretó los labios, emitió una especie de gruñido gutural, y tembló. Manoseó aquella parte con lentitud, frotando delicadamente, viendo como en cada estimulación Reborn perdía un poco más de esa fuerza de voluntad, hasta el punto en que lanzó una maldición y Tsuna como castigo introdujo otro de sus dedos. Un juego similar se dio hasta que tres eran las falanges que dilataban la cavidad anal del investigador, eso mientras el fotógrafo se regocijaba bailando torpemente una melodía de Lady Gaga que colocó en su celular.

Una burla cruel.

—Hum. Ya es suficiente —Tsuna sacó sus dedos de sopetón causando el alivio del azabache que recostó su cabeza y jadeó con mayor placer—. Estás ya suficiente excitado, así que te quitaré el dilatador.

—Ya era hora —su voz estaba ronca porque mal o bien su libido estaba encendida, sentía calor en la mayoría del cuerpo y el sudor se deslizaba por su frente.

—Con cuidadito —Tsuna sonrió antes de retirar el dilatador del pene del azabache para proceder a limpiarlo y guardarlo—, porque ahora se viene el acto final.

—No más —casi sonó a un ruego.

—Te quedan quince minutos en mis manos, Reborn.

—Joder.

—Espero que con esto último aprendas a no molestarme… o que me molestes el doble para que los castigos sean mucho más divertidos —se relamió los labios secos mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas—. Podemos seguir con bondage o látigos, no sé… como recién eres novato tengo que ser delicado.

—¿Qué diablos vas a hacer ahora?

—¿Has escuchado de los dildos? —lanzó un chillido agudo antes de reírse— ¿Vibradores o cosas así? ¿Te suena familiar?

—No te atrevas… agh —dolor en su ano que le dio la mala señal.

—Ups, se me resbalaron los dedos —risa estruendosa que daba paso a los ahogados gemidos del azabache—. Gime —susurró.

—Jamás —tragó saliva antes de morderse el labio inferior.

—Gime o lo encenderé en el nivel máximo —amenazó con su voz grave y profunda.

Dos minutos después Reborn cedió ante el pedido de su dominante soltando su voz en susurrantes suspiros y jadeos; en recompensa, Tsuna dejó el vibrador en el nivel dos. Pero el castaño no planeaba quedarse el tiempo restante de la sesión. Antes de despedirse, Tsuna se quitó los guantes, los hizo una bolita y los metió en la boca del azabache para que dejara de soltar gruñidos entrecortados. Tras una pequeña burla más, un beso volado, un guiño, Reborn fue dejado a su suerte.

Sin embargo, al cumplirse las dos horas resonó un pitido constante y Reborn poco después sintió una de sus manos ser liberada de la amarra de cuero dándole la oportunidad de zafarse, quitarse el vibrador del culo, olvidarse que eyaculó por el estímulo en su próstata, y vestirse para fingir que la virginidad de su trasero seguía intacta.

—Me las vas a pagar, niño.

Promesa lanzada al aire. Reborn se juró a sí mismo hacer que ese niño fuera el que gimiera en su siguiente encuentro y él sería quien lo torturaría tocándole cada fibra de piel y penetrándolo no con un dildo, sino con su virilidad. Oh sí, le gustó ese juego y lo iba a continuar.

_Extra…_

—Su cerebro hizo ¡kabum! —Tsuna apuñalaba su flan para describir su punto—. Entonces no fue un simple accidente laboral, fue algo más que eso, le metieron algo en el centro y lo hicieron estallar.

—Eso es horrible.

Mientras el castaño seguía con su explicación, el último integrante de esa reunión entró en silencio y se acomodó en una esquina para apreciar la seriedad laboral de ese castaño, misma que contrarrestaba con lo que pasó ese domingo. Reborn estaba planeando alguna forma para cobrar algo de venganza y suplir sus mundanos deseos por destrozar ese cuerpecito con una enfermedad mental o fobia hacia los gérmenes y al contacto físico.

—Reborn, demoraste-kora. Te estás perdiendo de lo divertido.

—Eso explicaría el pulsador que hallé en…

—Te tardaste en el baño —comentó su compañero sin mala intención.

—¿Te duele al hacer pipí? —Tsuna rio suavecito antes de mirar a Reborn, incluso dejando de lado su preciado trabajo— Aww… —hizo un puchero con sus labios—, pobrecito.

Todos los presentes detuvieron su concentrado estado para mirar al castaño y después a Reborn quien ni se inmutó antes de beber un poco de su café. Pero las dudas estaban allí. Tsuna ignoró a todos antes de seguir con su explicación, o eso intentó. Cuando Reborn terminó su café caminó hasta posarse a espaldas del castaño y proseguir con su pequeña venganza.

Con sigilo el azabache se acercó al parlanchín y con rapidez aprisionó uno de los brazos, lo dobló hacía atrás y estampó la cabeza del castaño en la mesa. Todos quisieron detenerlo, pero antes de que alguien se acercara, Reborn sonrió arrogante y sin prisa deslizó su lengua por el cuello del castaño quien chilló agudamente mientras palmeaba la mesa con su mano libre.

—¡Te dije que no me gusta que me toquen!

—Mi lengua te está ensuciando, Tsuna —sonrió arrogante antes de soltarlo.

—¡Voy a vomitar! —con dramatismo el castaño se levantó y con una servilleta intentó quitarse la saliva del cuello mientras ahogaba las arcadas dadas debido al asco.

—¡Reborn! Deja de violar el espacio personal del niño —criticó uno de los presentes.

—Cierto —el castaño entonces detuvo sus acciones y miró al azabache, torció una de esas sonrisas— deja de violar mi sensible cuerpo.

—No te atrevas —advirtió.

—Tal y como yo violé tu culo ayer.

Silencio sepulcral. Miradas confundidas. Alguien derramó su café en el suelo. Todo quedó en shock momentáneamente hasta que Tsuna recordó los gérmenes en su piel y asqueado exigió gel antibacterial con urgencia mientras Reborn recalcaba que los malditos gérmenes se reproducían a cada segundo y se desperdigaban por toda la piel de Tsuna. Pánico, boqueos y risas.

—¡Voy a bañarme con cloro!

—Mis gérmenes ingresarán hasta tu boca.

—¡Voy a beber cloro! —y sin decir más, el castaño salió corriendo de esa sala de reuniones.

—Tiene que ir a un psicólogo con urgencia —reía Reborn siendo acompañado por un par de sus colegas.

—Kyoya, ¿a dónde vas? —sentenció Colonello al notar que su más nuevo compañero se levantó de su asiento.

—El omnívoro de verdad se beberá el cloro si no lo detengo.

—¿No me dirás nada, Kyoya? —Reborn estaba satisfecho con lo hecho, pero quería ver qué pasaba si molestaba a ese carnívoro.

—El omnívoro ya hizo suficiente —salió tras agarrar el frasco de antibacterial, dejando a todos con las ganas de expresar sus dudas.

—Idiotas —murmuró Reborn antes de servirse otro café ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

—Y… —pero alguien tenía que preguntar—, ¿lo del culo era verdad-kora?

—¿Y es verdad que tú embarazaste a Lal?

Nadie contestó y el silencio formaría sólo más dudas en ese grupo de trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me reí mucho durante la realización de este intento de NSFW ajajaja. Perdón por lo occ que salió, pero deben admitir que sí fue gracioso alv. También me disculpo por si hay alguna incoherencia médica, pero no tuve mucho tiempo como para ponerme a estudiar medicina con San Google XDDD.  
> Krat les desea días llenos de perversión~  
> Besos y abrazos~


	7. Día 7: Universo KHR

—Si es que no acepto el puesto como líder Vongola, ¿qué harás tú?

Los nervios le carcomían el cuerpo, sus manos sudaban, sus mejillas internas estaban destrozadas de tanto que las mordía. Mantenía su vista fija en su tutor ya libre de aquel chupete que lo condenaba a ser un arcobaleno; esperaba ansioso una respuesta, aunque su intuición ya le dio la pista que necesitaba.

—Me iré porque no tengo más que hacer aquí. No seguiré desperdiciando mi tiempo y me enfocaré en buscar a un digno sucesor para entrenarlo.

Tsuna quiso llorar, pero se contuvo porque muchas dudas estaban en su cabeza, muchas emociones surcaban su ser y había pesares que ni siquiera entendía. Agachó su cabeza y jugó con sus dedos al escuchar que le exigían una respuesta ante la tan indeseada pregunta. No quería unirse a la mafia, nunca quiso hacerlo, tenía miedo de poner en riesgo a sus amigos y familia.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Ya has decidido, Tsuna.

La vida entonces fue tan silenciosa, desanimada y triste. Ya no tuvo al huésped indeseable en su cuarto ni en su casa; y aunque se suponía debía sentirse feliz porque su vida normal volvía, se sentía incompleto. Era tan jodidamente difícil aceptar que desde hace un tiempo sentía que sin Reborn nada le saldría bien o siquiera deseaba seguir viviendo esa vida mediocre y aburrida.

Dos días después aceptó que no sólo extrañaba a Reborn, pero también vio llegar a aquel niño vestido de traje con la noticia de que lo entrenaría para ser el Neo Primo Vongola. Fue tan estúpido y perfecto que no pudo evitar reírse de su suerte.

Desde ese entonces tres años más habían pasado. Y de nuevo la misma pregunta se daba, aunque el título era una invención rara por parte de Nono para ocultar que sería el décimo jefe de Vongola en caso de aceptar el trabajo. A veces desearía poder retroceder el tiempo y repetir esos maravillosos y calmados —tolerablemente—, años de vida estudiantil junto con sus amigos.

—Quiero que tomes una decisión que complazca a Nono y a todos los aliados.

—¿Y qué harás tú después de eso?

—Si te niegas, me iré; si aceptas, también lo haré.

Algunas cosas habían cambiado en ese tiempo, como la figura de Reborn que en ese momento aparentaba ya casi los diez años, crecimiento acelerado porque él mismo expresó querer recuperar su forma adulta y Verde lo ayudó a pesar de los efectos segundarios que no eran nada más que malestares superables y tolerables. Tsuna suspiró una vez más cuando se dio cuenta de que él ya tenía sus dieciocho años y ahora sí tenía que decidir qué hacer con su vida.

—Reborn.

—Estoy esperando, _dame_ -Tsuna.

—Reborn… te…, ¿te que-quedarías conmigo?

—No tartamudees —exigió con seriedad y cruzándose de brazos—. Se supone que te quité esa maña a base de entrenamiento, harás que me enfade.

—No quiero parecer un futuro jefe patético —rió bajito.

—Lo entendiste bien.

—Entonces lo repetiré. Reborn, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo?

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo porque aquella preguntó sonó muy extraña incluso hasta para su propia percepción y, aun así, no pudo encontrar otras palabras para expresar aquella necesidad descubierta desde hace un par de años atrás. Él no quería que Reborn se alejara, no podía siquiera imaginarse su vida sin ese tutor espartano, caprichoso y egocentrista amante del café. Tsuna sentía que algo lo unía a él de forma tan fuerte que la sola idea de una distancia permanente le causaba dolor en el pecho.

—Te volverás dependiente de mí.

—No será así.

—No podrás tomar decisiones por tu cuenta, no serás independiente, y no serás un buen líder si te aferras a algo tan volátil como yo.

—Pero…

—Si me dan una misión iré, si tengo algo que hacer ni siquiera te avisaré. Soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca pues ya no tengo una relación laboral contigo.

—Pero —susurraba cada vez más bajito.

—No te aferres a mí.

Tsuna no sabía cómo decirle que no sólo quería aferrarse a él, sino que deseaba que Reborn también se volviese dependiente de su persona. Anhelaba que ambos se necesitasen mutuamente. Tenía emociones encontradas que ocultó por miedo al rechazo colectivo, o simplemente por miedo al rechazo de la persona que en ese momento estaba frente a él exigiéndole una respuesta.

—Sólo pido que estés ahí para cuando necesite un consejo o cuando haga una tontería y necesite un golpe —el castaño forzó su sonrisa, pero su tutor seguía tan serio como al inicio.

—Como jefe errarás o acertarás y tendrás que asumir las consecuencias de eso.

—Pero necesitaré apoyo.

—Tu apoyo será tu familia.

—Reborn, no me estás entendiendo.

—Es porque estás dando rodeos y no entiendo a qué quieres llegar, _dame_ -Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi sintió un nudo en su garganta y en su estómago. No sabía cómo expresarse, no tenía idea de lo que pasaría después, pero quería sacarlo de su sistema o explotaría en algún momento. Y, aun así, esa mirada color carbón le intimidaba como en antaño. Era gracioso que ahora entendiera los pesares de Dino y esos traumas que tenía en memoria de sus tutorías con Reborn.

—Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo —habló con claridad y en tono audible.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque —suspiró—, porque te quiero —tomó pausas entre cada palabra y sintió su cuerpo más ligero, aunque algunas náuseas también lo atacaron.

—Tengo la apariencia de un niño de diez años.

—Lo sé.

—Fui tu tutor por años.

—Lo sé —desvió la mirada hasta sus dedos.

—¿Y dices ahora que te gusto?

—Creo que eso dije —el castaño se mordió el labio antes de reunir fuerzas para no tartamudear—, es decir, acabo de decir que me gustas y por eso no quiero que te alejes.

—¿Acaso entiendes las consecuencias de lo que acabas de decirme?

—Las entiendo, las tuve en cuenta durante dos años, y al fin pude reunir el valor como para decir esto.

—¿Has pensado en los problemas, las miradas, los herederos que necesariamente debes ceder y que no podrás tener?

—He hallado una solución para cada cosa —sonrió nervioso, mirando sólo por segundos al azabache de rizadas patillas que se mantenía sereno para después fijarse en el suelo.

—¿Has pensado en que yo no te corresponda?

—Sí —suspiró antes de mirar a Reborn a los ojos—, y estoy listo para el rechazo, pero al menos sé que pude decirlo.

—Sólo quiero que me respondas una cosa.

—Dime.

—¿Serás el décimo Vongola?

—Sí, lo seré.

Algo que Tsuna odiaba era que su tutor hacía algunas cosas sin dar explicaciones, esa fue una de esas ocasiones. Vio la sonrisa de Reborn, pero nada más que eso antes de que el azabache se levantara y saliera de la sala en donde se habían quedado a platicar. Quiso tener esperanzas, pero las desechó enseguida porque estaba claro que fue rechazado de forma tajante, aunque sin palabras mordaces.

Triste era una palabra muy insignificante como para reflejar lo que sintió en ese entonces, y aun así no se detuvo a sentirse desdichado o a deprimirse por algo que vio venir desde hace años.

Reunió a sus amigos, les expresó la decisión tomada. Vio a cada uno aceptar el puesto como guardián en Vongola, reverenciarle y prometerle lealtad; incluso el pequeño Lambo demostró su buena intensión para ir con él a la sede de Italia y formar su nueva vida como mafioso en la familia Vongola. Lo siguiente fue decirle la noticia a su madre, camuflándola como una beca completa ganada en el extranjero que le aseguraba estadía permanente y trabajo a futuro. El resto fue empacar, despedirse de los que se quedarían en Japón, y seguir con su vida.

—No te ves feliz, Tsunayoshi.

—Lo siento, pero algo no me ha dejado de inquietar —Tsuna bebía té junto a su antecesor en esos días previos a la ceremonia de sucesión.

—Creo saber lo que es —sonreía con comprensión— y te diré que él está bien.

—¿Lo ha visto? —preguntó ilusionado.

—Es un buen amigo y vino a contarme algunas cosas antes de partir.

—Así que… Reborn se fue —Tsuna soltó un suspiro resignado.

—Seguramente volverá cuando se le requiera.

—Así es él, supongo —recuperó un poco de su semblante antes de sentir las palmaditas en su espalda.

—Tsunayoshi, no decaigas, porque a veces la vida es sabia y suele hacerte esperar para que todo salga perfecto.

—Gracias por los ánimos, Noveno.

Como supuso, la falta de aquella presencia espartana le afectó de diferentes formas, pero logró reponerse porque en honor a su maestro tenía que ser un buen jefe mafioso. No quería defraudarlo o ensuciar su intacta hoja de vida. Tsuna reía ante sus propios pensamientos antes de acomodarse el traje y seguir con los preparativos para la ceremonia de sucesión.

Trajes pulcros, fino reloj de oro, una capa similar a la de primo Vongola —regalo de Timoteo—, los buenos deseos de su familia y su férrea voluntad de tomar a Vongola y devolverla a su forma original. Como fue el deseo de sus antecesores y del propio Reborn, tomó el anillo que lo dictaba como jefe y juró guiar a Vongola hacia su máximo esplendor. Nada muy diferente a lo que intentaron hacer alguna vez antes de que Simon se volviera un enemigo manipulado por Daemon… Recuerdos que no podría borrar de su memoria, aunque deseara.

Tuvo que charlar con decenas de personas en esa fiesta, controlar a sus guardianes para que no armaran alboroto, cargar a Lambo y llevarlo a su habitación cuando se quedó dormido en la mesa de los bocadillos, sonreírles a las aliadas que por alguna razón empezaron a acosarlo en cierto punto de la fiesta para que bailase con ellas, y al final despedirse de todos para disfrutar de un poco de paz. Aunque en realidad dejó que los empleados se encargaran de los borrachos que quedaron desperdigados en el patio y él se perdió en medio de su caminata sin rumbo fijo.

Nota mental: controlar el consumo de alcohol en esas fiestas.

—Nono, lo acompaño a su habitación.

—No hace falta —sonreía el anciano que caminaba con ayuda de su bastón por un solitario pasillo—. Iré solo y tú descansa, ha sido un primer día muy ajetreado.

—Bueno, no tengo sueño —sonrió con vergüenza.

—Entonces ve a tu oficina y entretente revisando qué tareas te he dejado —rió con ganas antes de agitar su mano en despedida.

—Nono —rezongó como niño pequeño antes de reír—, al menos así me distraeré un rato.

Caminó por esos pasillos, ignorando las ilusiones que protegían ciertos sectores y jugando a que sus dedos se encendieran con llamas de la última voluntad que iluminaron su camino hacia la que sería su oficina. Era tanto el silencio que escuchaba con claridad su corazón latir o su respiración acompasada con cada paso que daba. Se sentía solo y eso le ponía un tanto triste.

Ingresó a su despacho y sin mirar su alrededor se dirigió a su silla, se sentó, apagó las llamas de sus dedos y después posó su mejilla en la fría madera mientras, entre tanteos, buscaba el botón de su capa para quitársela y sentirse un poco más libre. Era un día importante y aun así no sentía que lo fuera, porque le faltaba alguien para que en realidad se sintiera especial.

—Te ves deprimente —Tsuna se puso alerta ante esa gruesa voz y se levantó de un salto.

—Muéstrate —ordenó con firmeza.

—Vine a saludar al décimo Vongola.

—En la fiesta tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, es un atrevimiento que pise sitios exclusivos en mi mansión.

—Te comportas como un buen jefe mafioso, _dame_ -Tsuna.

—No ose insultarme, señor.

Escuchó la risa divertida de la persona que a paso lento se mostró en medio de penumbras, mismo que encendió una lámpara cercana y mostró su figura. El perfil de un hombre de no más de veinte años brillaba a media luz, su altura superaba la del castaño, sus ojos se hallaban ocultos tras el sombrero de fieltro, y al final estuvo una presencia imponente que Tsuna sintió familiar.

—Si no se identifica, tendré que atacarlo —encendió su anillo y esperó algún ataque, pero ninguno llegó.

—Eres un _dame_ y siempre lo serás.

—No me llame así.

—Siempre te he llamado así.

—Yo ni siquiera lo conozco.

—Eres un despistado —removió su fedora hasta mostrar sus ojos y sus patillas rizadas.

—Usted… —Tsuna exhaló el aire y un recuerdo llegó a su mente—. Usted es el hombre que me ayudó en la batalla de los representantes.

—Es divertido que aún no me reconozcas.

—No se me hace familiar —elevó una de sus cejas.

—¿Y si te digo que a veces hablas dormido y abrazas tu almohada cuando tienes pesadillas? —se burló sin malas intenciones.

—¡Me estaba acosando!

—¿Tal vez algo más personal? —rió con ganas antes de pararse a pocos pasos del castaño quien, a pesar de sentirse amenazado, no atacó.

—Si me dice su nombre…

—Tienes un lunar en el lado izquierdo de tu tobillo derecho y uno más debajo de tu cadera—el azabache sonrió a la par que las mejillas del chico castaño se encendían—, y no, no te he acosado…, pero me he bañado contigo.

—¿Cómo que se ha baña… do?

—¿Ya captaste la indirecta?

—Tú eres —Tsuna jadeó antes de mirar al hombre y sentir su corazón latir con fuerza en señal de que no estaba equivocado—. ¡Re-Reborn!

—Vine a darte un regalo por tu nuevo puesto en Vongola.

—Reborn.

Tsuna sonrió sin poder evitarlo, e ignorando el pequeño paquete que le era ofrecido, se apresuró para acercarse ya sin cautela y detallar al hombre en frente de sí. Ni siquiera analizó que fue su tutor quien lo ayudó en esa horrible batalla de los representantes, sino que conectó su mirada con la negruzca y al fin certificó que ese joven era… él. No pudo contener su emoción y lo abrazó, porque habían pasado semanas incontables desde la última vez que lo vio.

—Gracias por venir —susurró avergonzado por su comportamiento y soltando a su tutor cuando se dio cuenta de su accionar, pero enseguida sintió los brazos ajenos rodearle la espalda para que no se alejara—. Pensé que no volverías.

—Iba a volver, pero primero tenía que tener este cuerpo adulto —sintió las manos del menor sujetarlo por la espalda.

—Quédate —suplicó porque no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría la estadía del ajeno, se aferró al traje del mayor y reunió valor para soltar su petición—, por favor, quédate y no me dejes.

—No supliques. No es de jefes hacerlo.

—Olvida que soy el jefe por un momento y escúchame —sus ojos se aguaron porque ese tiempo lejos de ese hombre fue insoportable—. Quédate… no importa cómo, sólo quédate a mi lado. No tienes que corresponder a mi sentir, ni siquiera estar siempre conmigo, me basta con sólo tenerte cerca, saber de ti, verte de lejos o alguna forma de contacto constante.

—Tsuna…

—Yo te quiero, Reborn, y no me avergüenzo de eso.

—Sigues siendo el mismo niño que conocí —susurró tratando de endulzar su voz.

—Me falta madurar, lo sé —sollozó.

—Y tendrás que hacerlo solo.

—Entonces…

—Me quedaré contigo, pero los errores que cometas tendrás que solucionarlo solo —sonrió de lado.

—Entonces… —sonrió a la par que sus lágrimas brotaban.

—Si te atreviste a declararle tu amor a un niño de diez años hace algunas semanas —sonrió antes de agarrar las mejillas del castaño y apretarlas—, yo me atreveré a robarme la soltería del décimo cielo.

—Tú me… —se quitó de encima esas manos y miró al azabache—. Tú…

—También te quiero, _dame_ -Tsuna.

Y en medio de esa penumbra, Tsuna se abrazó a aquella persona que tanto extrañó. Sollozó por la emoción y dejó que sus cabellos fueran acariciados con dulzura hasta que pudo certificar que no era otro más de sus sueños.

Ahora era verdaderamente feliz y su día fue especial.


End file.
